


Kinktober 2019 (MCYT Fanfic Smut)

by PiperRose90



Series: Kinktober Series [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bashdil40, Begging, Blow Jobs, CaptainX33n, Collars, Cranklez, Creampie, Crundee - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Electricity, Ghostaki, Ghostlox, Jealousy/possessive, Knifeplay, Knotting, Leashes, Love Bites, M/M, Masochism, Massage, Master/Slave, Mommy Kink, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom, Sadism, Scmanex, Sensory Deprivation, Setolox, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Sibling Incest, Simdil90, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Ssunkipz, Stockings, Temperature Play, Tentacle Sex, Wall Sex, Window Sex, merome - Freeform, skyrome, smuttyfic yaoifanfic minecraftyoutubers mcyt, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 22,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: Mostly hardcore smut here, so if you are uncomfortable with that then DON'T READ





	1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I've always wanted to do this but I couldn't find the right list until now and stuff so yeah**

**Soooo unlike the erotic prompt, I'm not going to put a list BUT you can still request which ship you want for that day which is 30 days and stuff**

**So yeah, I'm going to power drive all the prompt until the most recent day which would probably be day 12 or 13 (I hope at least) so yeah**

**Also I'm cross-posting this with Wattpad**

**Hope you'll enjoy the book (because I know I'll have fun with the prompts)**


	2. Day 1 - Sexual Frustration - SCManex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it was nice to write about this ship again xD so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

The first thing he had noticed when he got onto his friend's server was the silence. Slightly confused, Steven looked at his wristwatch and saw that it was just himself and Kevin on the server.

_'I wonder what he's been up to' _Steven thought as he made his way to Kevin's house since he's been gone for nearly two weeks and he could see the progress all his friends had made, making a mental note to catch up with them.

Soon he made it to the house and simply walked inside, knowing that he's allowed to go in. "Kevin" Steven called out while looking around, noticing that the lights were turned off, making his ears twitch a bit. "Where is he?" he mutters to himself as he started to walk throughout the house, looking for the tall male.

But before he could react, Steven was suddenly pushed against the wall and as he was about to say something, his mouth was instantly covered by someone's mouth along with hands gripping his hair. It took him a few seconds to instantly recognize the scent before Steven quickly kissed back with a low moan. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before they both pulled away, slightly panting before Kevin started dragging Steven to the bedroom leaving behind a trail of clothes.

Soon enough Kevin started leaving bite marks along Steven's neck and collarbone causing the hybrid to moan out while wrapping his legs around the taller's hips, drawing him close. "K-Kevin~" Steven groan out as he felt skillful fingers stroking the base of his tail, causing the heat in his stomach to grow.

He barely noticed Kevin slicking himself up, but he soon felt something big entering him causing him to let out a mixture of a squeak and a moan before wrapping his arms around Kevin's chest and slightly clawing his back, making the taller male groan but kept pushing in.

Kevin let Steven get used to the feeling for a few minutes, since the last time they had sex was before the hybrid left, before they quickly got lost in their lust.

"Ugh!" Steven moans loudly as he kept clawing on Kevin's back as he was quickly reaching his climax which caused the taller to move faster and rougher while leaving claw marks on Steven's hips and bite marks along his neck which pushed the hybrid closer to the edge.

Suddenly Kevin gave Steven's tail a hard tug causing the hybrid to nearly scream out as he quickly came between them while tightening his grip and nearly broke skin. The taller male let out a deep moan before thrusting in one last time, cumming inside causing Steven to shiver from the sensation.

Soon they started panting as they were slowly recovering from their orgasm while enjoying each other's company.

"Haha...I missed you" Kevin softly said causing Steven to shiver as he felt warm breath brushing against his sensitive neck, "I missed you too"


	3. Day 2 - Begging - Ghostaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one since I don't have much for this prompt
> 
> Enjoy

Baki let out a desperate whine when he felt Ghost stop moving and turned to the blonde, whom was slightly smirking.

"C-Come on Ghost" the albino whine out as he started wiggling his hips, trying to make Ghost move only to whine louder when the blonde simply pinned his hips down as his smirk slightly grew. "Ah ah, you know what you need to do~" Ghost coos out while rubbing his hips which Baki instantly knew what the other was talking about and swallows a bit while blushing.

Even though he didn't want to do it, Baki knew that Ghost would instantly leave him without his release if he begs.

"Ngh...c-come on Ghost" Baki started to beg while lightly running his nails down Ghost's arms, "I-I really need to cum! Please!" he started to cry out when he felt Ghost slightly poking his prostate shooting pleasurable shock up his spine, "I want you to fill me up with your cum! Please! JUST FUCK ME WITH YOUR FAT COCK!"

Soon Baki started screaming when Ghost suddenly thrusts in, instantly hitting his prostate which caused the albino to keep begging as he was quickly reaching his climax.

"HARDER!" Baki cried out which Ghost instantly listens and thrusts in hard enough to trigger the climax, causing Baki to let out a loud moan, cumming between them while sinking his nails into Ghost's arms.

Letting out a grunt, Ghost did a few shallow thrusts before cumming inside, instantly filling the albino up causing him to shiver.

Soon both men were left panting as Ghost leans down and gave Baki a gentle kiss which the albino gave the blonde a smile before kissing him back.


	4. Day 3 - Knife Play - Enderlox/Bodil666

**"Comfy~"** Enderlox purrs out as he was watching his 'prey' struggling against the ropes while playing the the handle of his knife.

The demon simply growl at the enderdragon hybrid as he kept struggling, **"Let me go!"** Bodil growled out which simply made Enderlox chuckle at his attempts.** "Nope~"** he coos out before getting on the bed and straddling Bodil's stomach. The demon hissed at him as a warning which Enderlox ignored before lightly running the tip of the knife along the side of Bodil's neck and jawline causing the demon to slightly shiver from the sensation.

Soon Bodil let out a hiss when a thin cut quickly appeared on his cheek making Enderlox licks his lips at the sight of blood seeping out of the cut. Suddenly the demon let out a small groan when Enderlox licks off some of the blood making him smirk a bit,** "You like that?"** he asked the demon whom growl at him, not answering. smirking more, Enderlox moved back a bit, settling himself between the demon's legs, moved the blade under Bodil's shirt and started cutting it open, making sure to leave small cuts which caused Bodil to let out small hiss and growls. Doing the same with the pants, Enderlox started to look over the demon, purring a bit at the sight of the demon's glazed over eyes and panting but he kept struggling much of Enderlox's amusement.

**"Stop teasing"** Bodil growl out which grew slightly louder when Enderlox started running his tongue along the cuts, leaving behind a small burn which Bodil secretly loves. After making more small cuts and licking the blood off, the enderdragon hybrid quickly noticed how close the demon was and pulled away causing Bodil to let out a low groan and started to squirm.

**"Hehe, already getting close and I haven't even fucked you yet~"** Enderlox coos out as he lightly ran the tip of the blade along his inner thigh, getting closer to his harden member causing Bodil to shiver a bit and feeling his heart beating faster, feeling the sharp tip moving closer.

Bodil suddenly let out a gasp when Enderlox placed the flat side of the blade against the side of the harden member, letting the demon feel the sudden coldness touching the heated flesh. Then Enderlox made a sudden cut on Bodil's hip which let out a small bit of blood before leaning down and ran his tongue along the long cut and suddenly gripping the harden member causing the demon to gasp out at the sudden touch which caused him to quickly cum with a loud moan.

Soon Enderlox pulled away, licking away some of the stray blood off of his bottom lip as he kept pumping the demon, drawing out his orgasm as long as he could before the demon became limp, breathing heavily.

Grinning a bit, Enderlox removed his hand, causing the demon to groan at the loss of contact, and lifted his cum-covered hand towards Bodil.** "Lick it off"** the enderdragon hybrid slightly commanded with a smirk which the demon started licking the cum off while all the cuts were slowly healing.


	5. Day 4 - Orgasm Denial - CaptainX33n

He doesn't know how long he'll last from all the teasing.

A shiver shoot throughout his body as he felt a warm breath brushing against his sensitive neck and skillful fingers rubbing his chest and sometimes pinching his nipples, causing him to slightly moan followed by a whine.

Quickly gripping the sheets, Jordan let out a loud groan as he felt the hand pinch his right nipple extra hard before leaning forwards, burying his face into the pillow which made X33n chuckle behind him.

"Come on dude!" Jordan groan out, was muffled by the pillow making the older male chuckle more before wrapping his arm around the smaller's chest and pulling him back, pressing his back against his own chest. Jordan let out a small whimper at the sudden movement caused his prostate to be nudged, shooting more pleasurable tingles up his spine.

"What's the rush~" X33n coos out, smirking more as he did a shallow thrust causing Jordan to moan loudly, trembling a bit. "It's more fun to see you get more desperate" the older added as he moved his free hand down to Jordan's member, seeing the way the tip was an angry red and a cock ring around the base, stopping him from cumming.

"X-X33n please....j-just let me cum" Jordan whine out while tightening his grip on the sheets, stopping his hands from reaching over and removing the ring himself, remembering the last time he done that.

"You got to do better than that" X33n mutter out before sucking on Jordan's ear lobe and started thrusting in slow but hard which was driving Jordan crazy.

"Mmm! Please daddy let me cum!" Jordan started yelling out as he started pushing back against X33n, "Please please please! I need it so much that it hurts!" he cries out, almost ripping the sheets until letting out a loud moan when the older did a hard thrust and removed the cock ring at the same time which caused Jordan to instantly cum, nearly screaming out. X33n let out a loud groan at the unbelievable tightening sensation around his member which caused him to cum into the willing male.

Soon enough Jordan let out a weak moan, panting hard and trembling though he would have fell forwards if it wasn't for X33n holding him up.

"Was that enjoyable~" X33n asked with a small grin causing Jordan to weakly chuckle, "It was at first but not being able to cum for nearly thirty minutes was torture"


	6. Day 5 - Knotting - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just will Simon being a bunny/rabbit hybrid and Bodil being a Neko

"Ahh~" the bunny hybrid let out a loud moan as he felt a rough tongue brush against his sweet spot on his neck along with a clawed hand stroking his stomach and chest causing him to harden a bit from the sensation.

Letting out a low growl, Bodil lightly bit down on Simon's neck causing the bunny hybrid to moan louder causing the Neko to rut against the smaller from behind causing them to gasp, feeling something hard poking him.

"Ngh~" moaning a bit, Simon moved back, pressing himself against Bodil's groin causing the Neko to let out a raspy moan before swiftly pulling Simon's pants down enough for easy access.

"B-Bo-"

"Shut up" the Neko hissed out, ears folding back and his tail puffed up a bit caused the bunny to instantly close his mouth before instinctively raised his hips a bit which made the Neko pleased. Simon's ears slightly twitched when he heard a zipping sound behind him before feeling clawed hands gripping his hips and knew that the Neko won't go slow which made him glad about being able to produce slick.

Simon soon let out a gasp when Bodil instinctively bit the back of his neck before the bunny let out a loud moan when the Neko pushed all the way in, instantly hitting the bunny's prostate. Knowing that he didn't need to adjust, Bodil slightly sank his claws into Simon's hips and started thrusting in and out at a fast pace causing Simon to moan out in pleasure and sometimes moving back whenever the Neko thrusts in.

Bodil let out a loud growl before biting down harder, almost breaking the skin while slowly clawing the other's hips which, luckily, Simon was lost in his pleasure to notice the sharp pain. "M-More!" the bunny cries out which quickly got louder and fell onto his elbows when the Neko lifted his hips more which gave him a deeper angle.

Simon nearly chocked on his scream when Bodil let go of his neck and quickly bit on his left ear causing a sudden pleasure to shoot up his back. "AHH!" the bunny screams out, pushing his hips back more before feeling something bigger pushing against his entrance which he instantly knew what was going to happen and slightly spread his legs more.

Growling out louder, Bodil thrusts in once more before starting to grind against Simon, trying to push the knot in while clawing his hips.

"Ahh...Ahh...Ahh.." Simon kept moaning out at each grind until he suddenly gasp when Bodil wrapped his arm around Simon's chest and pulled him close, at the same time, thrusts in hard enough to finally push the knot in causing the bunny to gasp louder while gripping onto Bodil's arm and suddenly came with a scream.

"Ngh!" Bodil groan out from the sudden tightness and quickly came inside while shallowly thrusting in, drawing out both of their orgasm. Soon enough Simon started panting for air after his climax died down enough for him to think and leans back against Bodil, whom let out a grunt while wrapping his other arm around Simon's waist, pulling him closer before cumming again. "Mm..." letting out a small moan, the bunny lean his head back which made the Neko purr a bit before nuzzling his neck a bit and started to lazily lick the skin, making Simon shiver a bit but not saying anything mostly since it would take a while until Bodil snap out of his instincts as well as the knot to fully fade away.


	7. Day 6 - Daddy - Bashdil40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeh they're in that kind of relationship so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"Daddy.....daaaaddy.....daddy..."

Slowly waking up, Bodil let out a soft moan before slowly opening his eyes to see his baby on top of him, naked and straddling his hips before quickly noticing his baby rubbing against his groin which was completely hard.

Letting out a low groan, Bodil suddenly reached up and gripped his baby's hips, stopping him. "Daddy!" Bash happily said with a grin when he noticed his daddy awake and soon leaned down and happily kissed the older. Bodil gladly kissed back as he swiftly sat up white moving his hands down a bit, softly gripping on Bash's thighs making the smaller moan a bit.

Soon they pulled away, softly panting before Bodil started placing soft kisses along Bash's jawline and neck, causing him to moan out louder while tilting his head back a bit and placing his hands on Bodil's shoulders. "Daddy~" he moan out, feeling the older sucking on his sweet spot causing him to move closer, moaning louder when he felt something hard poking him.

"Shhh~ Let Daddy take care of you" Bodil said with a low purr sending shivers down his back before yelping a bit when Bodil easily flipped him over and pinning him against the bed. The shock quickly faded away when Bash felt light touches brushing against his sensitive spots causing him to let out soft moans and slightly arching his back.

"Please hurry up daddy" Bash whimpers a bit, "I already stretched myself" he added causing the older to smirk a bit before he reached down to remove both his pajamas pants and boxers. "Very good baby~" he coos out causing Bash to moan out happily. Soon enough the smaller let out a gasp when the older pushed in with a low groan and stopped, letting Bash get used to the sensation which, luckily, didn't last long until the smaller started to beg.

"Please move daddy!" Bash begged while lightly running his nails down Bodil's back whom let out a low groan before starting to thrust in and out, setting at a pace that both men enjoy.

It didn't take long for them to reach their climax due to Bodil still tired from waking up and Bash pleasured himself earlier before waking the older up.

"Ahh~" Bash let out a loud moan while clinging to Bodil, breathing heavily. Not wanting to pull out, Bodil easily picked his baby up before getting out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to clean themselves up.


	8. Day 7 - Electricity - Ghosthds90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Ghost is a cyborg so it would make sense so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"Hey Simon~" Ghost coos out with a smirk as he made his way across the bed towards Simon whom was laying on his stomach, leaning on the pillow and looking through his phone. Letting out a grunt, Simon simply ignored the cyborg as he kept looking through his phone which Ghost didn't say anything and simply started crawling over Simon, hovering over him still smirking.

Soon he started running his fingers along Simon's sides for a few minutes until the smaller male started to squirm before sighing out. "What" Simon simply said as he placed his phone down before rolling around, now laying underneath Ghost while having his arms crossed. "Want to try something new?" Ghost asked Simon as his smirk slightly grew which made the smaller curious. "Like what?" Simon asked and instead of answering, the cyborg simply lean down and kissed the other whom was caught off guard for a few seconds before quickly kissing back while placing his hands on Ghost's cheeks, slightly stroking the solar panels on his cheeks.

While kissing, Ghost slowly move his right hand to the back of Simon's shirt and slipped inside, lightly running the tip of his fingers along the other's spine causing them to shiver at the touch.

Suddenly, Simon let out a gasp when he felt a shock, luckily wasn't painful, causing him to arch his back a bit while gripping Ghost's shoulders. "How's that?" the cyborg asked him with a smirk as he kept running his fingers along the other's back, making them shiver and moan a bit as he felt another shock. "W-When could you do th-" Simon started to ask before suddenly letting out a loud moan when Ghost moved his other hand up his chest, sending more electric shock.

While keeping him distracted, Ghost started moving one hand down Simon's shorts and slightly palms him through his boxers making the smaller let out a shaky moan, too focused on the electric shocks. Simon barely noticed Ghost fully removing his shorts and boxers before suddenly letting out a hiss of pain when the cyborg pushed a finger in, slick with pre-cum. Though the pain quickly shifted to pleasure as Ghost pinched his right nipple and lightly sucking on his sweet spot on his neck causing the electric shocks to grow a bit stronger.

"Ngh!" Simon groan out, tightly gripping on Ghost's shoulders while trembling a bit. "Ahh" softly moaning a bit as he felt Ghost slowly thrusting his finger in and out before letting out a louder moan as he felt the same electric shock shooting throughout his body.

Suddenly Simon let out a short scream when he felt the shocking feeling hit pleasure spot causing him to quickly cum which Ghost quickly drew out his orgasm by rubbing his finger against the prostate and sending small shocks at the same time.

Soon enough Simon started to whine a bit, squirming a bit at the over-sensitivity which Ghost quickly stopped, pulled his finger out and soon hovers over the smaller whom was breathing heavily and covered in sweat and cum.

"W-When-"

"I've always been able to do that" Ghost said with a smirk before leaning down and softly kissed Simon, whom quickly kissed him back while the cyborg was thinking of new ways to use his abilities for future activities.


	9. Day 8 - Jealousy/Possessiveness - Simdil90

"Ngh! M-Martin!" Simon let out a loud moan while bracing himself against the wall while feeling harsh bites on the back of his neck along with a rough hand rapidly stroking his harden member.

Letting out a deep growl, Bodil bit down harder quickly leaving bite marks, some of them bleeding a bit as he slightly ran his nails along Simon's chest causing the smaller to moan louder. The only word that was in his mind was _'Mine'_ as he kept leaving marks as much as possible considering where they are located. The only reason was that Bodil was getting extremely jealous of how other guys tries to flirt with Simon, even though everyone knew that they were together.

"P-Please! Just fu-!" Simon started to beg when Bodil quickly covered his mouth, silencing him while swiftly tugging his pants down a bit while stroking him faster causing Simon to moan out louder before reaching up to grip the older's wrist but not removing his hand. "Good boy~" Bodil coos in Simon's ear before biting down on the spot beneath it causing the smaller to moan which was muffled.

Knowing that they're on a limited time, Bodil removed his hand, causing Simon to whine at the loss of contact, quickly undid his pants and pulled them down enough to free his member before gripping Simon's right hip tight enough to leave a small bruise. Wincing a bit for the slight pain, Simon was about to remove Bodil's hand from his mouth when he suddenly felt a sharp pain which lasted for a few seconds before it shifted to pleasure.

Soon enough Bodil started to thrust into Simon slow and hard, making sure to not make any more noises than necessary, aside with the low grunts and muffled moans. Though it didn't last long as Simon was the first to reach his climax.

"MM!" Letting out a loud muffled moan, Simon quickly reached back and gripped Bodil's other wrist tightly while cumming hard. Groaning a bit, Bodil tightens his grip on Simon's hip and thrusts in one last time before cumming inside making the smaller gasp a bit.

Soon the room was only filled with heavy pants before Bodil slowly pulled out causing Simon to shiver a bit, feeling the warm cum seeping down his inner thighs while licking his lips when Bodil uncovered his mouth.

Suddenly Simon hit the wall in annoyance, "You could have just waited until we got him Martin" he growls out as he looked back to the other whom simply shrugs and smirks at him. "Just wanted the others to see that you belong to me" Bodil simply stated as he ran his fingers along one of the bite marks that are visible which made Simon roll his eyes at Bodil's possessiveness.


	10. Day 9 - Power Bottom - ImmortaFox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again it been a while since I last wrote of this ship so yeah
> 
> also irl stuff here xD and a bit OOC so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"W-Wait, what about the ot-"

"They won't be back for another hour" Aleks quickly interrupted the Hispanic before roughly kissing him while straddling his lap.

The second the other guys left for lunch, Aleks instantly took advantage of the situation by going after Eddie after being teased by the older male all day. As soon as he walked into Eddie's office, he silently locked the door behind and covered the windows beside the door before suddenly charging at the Hispanic whom quickly spun around with his chair and let out a loud squeal of surprise when the Russian leaped on him, pinning him on the chair before suddenly kissing him catching Eddie by complete surprise.

Soon Aleks broke the kiss and started to nibble on Eddie's jawline moving down to his neck which quickly snapped the older out of his surprise before letting out a low groan. Just as he started to grip the smaller's hips, Aleks instantly gripped Eddie's hands and pins them on the arm chair, confusing Eddie before looking at the Russian with his eyebrow raised a bit.

"I'm in control here" Aleks told him with a smirk before removing his hands, trusting the Hispanic to keep them there which he did and simply watched Aleks, curious of what he would do.

Seeing that Eddie was behaving, Aleks happily kissed the older as a reward while cupping his jawline. As Eddie was returning the kiss, Aleks sneakily move closer and moved his hips a bit causing Eddie to let out a startled grunt at the sudden friction, tightly gripping onto the arm chair. Noticing his reaction, Aleks soon started to nibble and suck on Eddie's neck while slowly grinding against the older's clothed crouch, causing Eddie to let out low groans and moans while leaning his head back as his knuckles was slowly turning white.

After working themselves up, Aleks suddenly pulled away before moving to his feet as the Hispanic looked back to the smaller male with lust and confusion in his eyes before widening his eyes a bit and his grip became tighter when he saw Aleks quickly removing his pants and boxers before reaching forwards to unbutton Eddie's pants which caused him to hiss a bit at the slight pressure.

Both of them were to impatient to use anything to use as lube as Aleks moved back to his spot on Eddie's lap and positioned himself before lowering down, impaling himself with Eddie's hard member causing both of them to groan out in pleasure with a hint of pain on Aleks' part.

Firmly gripped the older's shoulders, Aleks started moving up and down at a slow pace at first while Eddie let out some groans but didn't remove his hands from their place, not wanting the smaller to stop. Soon enough Aleks started kissing him again, muffling both of their grunts and moans as the smaller moved faster which Eddie couldn't take it and suddenly gripped Aleks' hips, luckily he didn't mind.

"Ngh!" Letting out a low moan, Aleks slams his hips down one last time before cumming between them while tightly gripping onto Eddie while the older let out a loud groan as he came inside while doing small shallow thrusts before stopping.

But before they could regain their breathing, they suddenly heard a door opening a few feet away from the office.

"They're back" Eddie hissed out before both of them started to hurry up to clean up the mess they made before they get caught.


	11. Day 10 - Sex Toys - Skybrine/WitherMU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well maybe just using one toy but yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"Jason are you alright?" Ty asked him when he saw the smaller male tensing up. The other male slowly turn around to look at Ty, his eyebrow slightly twitching while giving the older male a strained smile, "Y-Yeah, j-just accidentally hit my toe" Jason told him with a slight stutter before looking away while biting his bottom lip and mentally cursing at his mate.

**(Flashback)**

_"Hey Jason~"_

_"-**sighs-** What did you want?" Jason asked Sky after the older male had pulled him aside and into a small closet and since they were along but at the same time being in a small room, both men simply let their eyes change._

_Smirking more, Sky suddenly spun Jason around catching the wither hybrid by surprise, pinning him against the wall with one hand and started pulling Jason's pants down, glad that the smaller hybrid decided not to wear his suit._

_"W-What are you doing!?" Jason exclaimed as he started to squirm even though he would normally go along with what his mate wanted but there was a chance of them being caught while being in the closet. Jason suddenly stop squirm and let out a loud moan when he felt something being pushed inside and felt it pressed against his prostate. Behind him, Sky smirks a bit as he quickly redressed Jason before stepping back, letting the smaller shakily turn around with flushed cheeks along with a questioning look in his eyes._

_"W-What did ngh you do?" Jason asked while squirming a bit, getting used to the feeling. Instead of answering, Sky simply showed him a remote, "Just something that humans use so I thought that maybe we could try that" Sky explained before giving him a quick kiss and stepped out of the closet._

**(Flashback End)**

_'Why does he have to turn that on now!'_ Jason thought as he felt the toy vibrating against his prostate which caused him to bite down on his tongue to stop a groan from seeping out and the only reason that he didn't get a hard-on in front of Ty was because of his self-control.

Luckily it didn't take long for Ty to leave the room saying that he's meeting up with someone and soon enough, Jason was alone.

"MM!" he let out a loud moan as he felt the vibration getting stronger causing the wither hybrid to slam his forehead on the table and slightly clawing on the wood. He was quickly getting lost in the pleasure that he didn't noticed him shifting back into his hybrid form until he snapped out of it when he felt a hand palming him over his pants causing Jason to instantly raise his head and looked back to see that it was simply Sky with his eyes glowing along with a smirk.

**"Enjoying the toy~" **Sky coos out as he pressed down harder causing Jason to mewl out from the friction before laying his head down on the table, panting hard.

With the high vibration and the amazing friction, it didn't take long for Jason to cum with a loud moan while clawing the table along with Sky lightly nipping on the smaller's neck and roughly rubbing him, drawing out his orgasm.

Soon enough Jason started to squirm as the over-sensitivity started to take over which lasted for a few seconds before the vibration finally stopped letting Jason sigh out in relief. Chuckling a bit, Sky easily picked Jason up and moved him onto the table before pulling his pants down and started to pull the toy out causing Jason to squirm a bit. **"Ngh~"** he groan out before gasping when the brine hybrid finally pulled the toy out.

**"I'm might try to get some more toys to try out" **Sky stated with a smirk making Jason slightly nodding, agreeing with him.


	12. Day 11 - Sadism/Masochism - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I kinda want to quickly finish so I just got a post written oneshot with the same prompt so yeah
> 
> with Grimdark!Ian and Cannibal!Crainer with my headcannon
> 
> Enjoy

**"What do you want~"** Ian coos out as he lightly ran his nail down Crainer's back, his sharp nail making a thin line which brought out a bit of blood. Crainer let out a muffled whine as he tried to struggle against his binds, but failing.

Currently, Crainer was laying on his stomach, completely naked with his wrists tied against his lower back and his legs were tied to the ends of the bed with barbed wires, luckily the thorns were small enough to leave cuts.

Smirking more, Ian lightly pushed his nail into the thin cut, making Crainer gasp out in pleasure and arches his back a bit. **"Well~"** Ian asked with a smirk as he pulled his finger away making Crainer whine out.

Quickly swallowing back his saliva, Crainer slowly stopped shaking enough to speak, "P-Please h-hurt me" he softly begged making Ian raise his eyebrow at the quiet tone.** "Mm...I can't hear you"** Ian said in a slight teasing tone making Crainer groan out, "H-Hurt me!" Crainer suddenly yelled out before letting out a loud gasp as a slapping sound was heard.

Ian had slammed the palm of his hand against Crainer's hip before pulling away to see a soft red hue before lightly tracing it with his finger, making Crainer shiver from the light pain. **"How bad you want me to hurt you~**" Ian coos out with a smirk as he lightly pressed his nail into the sore spot causing Crainer to gasp before starting to squirm a bit though Ian quickly pinned his hips down, stopping him from moving as well as making Crainer moan out at the friction.

**"Well~"** Ian asked with a smirk as his tightens his grip enough for his nails to sink into the other's skin.

Crainer soon let out a loud whine, "P-Please...I want you t-to hurt me! Make me bleed! Tear my hole open! ANYTHING!" he scream out as he kept struggling while letting out loud moans from the sharp pains on his ankles and hips.

Ian let out a low growl before slowly moving his nails down Crainer's hips, leaving bloody lines before removing them and moving away, causing Crainer to whine out from the loss, but was cut off by a harsh slap on his outer thigh.

Ian licked the blood off of his fingers, loving the taste before quickly removing his own clothes and moves between Crainer's legs and roughly gripped the smaller's hair, making him moan out at the sensation, and slightly pulled his head back receiving a sharp moan.

**"Don't forget~ I won't stop until I get my fill~"** Ian coos in the smaller's ear before letting go and tightens the ropes around Crainer's wrists, making him groan in slight pleasure from the rough feeling brushing against his skin.

Crainer managed to let out a few deep breathing before letting out a loud scream when he felt Ian forced himself in and instantly hitting the smaller's prostate on the first try. The older let out a loud groan from the intense tightness feeling and gripped Crainer's hips, sinking his nails in deep, drawing more blood as he mercifully waited for a few seconds for Crainer to get used to the feeling before snapping his hips back and forth at a brutal pace.

Crainer let out a louder scream at the blissful feeling of pain and pleasure and he was quickly brought to his climax by the harsh movement as well as the painful yet pleasurable sensation shooting throughout his body. "I-IAN!" he screamed out as he quickly tensed up while sinking his own nails into the palms of his hands, which was quickly drawing blood, before cumming on the bed sheets with a loud moan.

Ian let out a low groan from the tightness and swiftly leaned back while pulling Crainer's hips along and forced the smaller to be on his knees while his chest was still pressed against the bed and started nipping on Crainer's shoulders and back as well as running his nails down the other's chest, quickly drawing more blood. Crainer let out a whimper of pleasure from the sudden angle change before letting out loud moans from both the sharp nips and the new cuts before pushing his hips back, "I-Ian!" he whimpered out before suddenly yelping when Ian slammed his hand against the smaller's hip, stopping him.

Biting down extra hard on Crainer's left shoulder blade, Ian swiftly gripped the bed sheet tightly before thrusting in as hard as he could causing Crainer to let out a choked moan before he quickly bit down on the pillow at the intense pleasure.

Not liking the muffled sounds, Ian reached out, harshly grabbing Crainer's hair and yanking his head back, making him yelp out, **"I want to hear you~"** Ian coos out before letting go of his hair and thrusts in deeper, hitting his prostate at every thrust. Harshly panting, Crainer let out loud moans, whimpers and groans of pain and pleasure as he slightly pushed his hips back at each thrust as well as subconsciously tugging at the ropes, which was roughly brushing against his wrists and his lower back.

"H-HARDER!" Crainer screamed out making Ian growl out before doing what he said as quickly gripped on the smaller's thighs, leaving nail marks.

"MM!" Crainer let out a loud moan at the sharp pain on his thighs mixed with the intense pleasure as he was quickly reaching towards his second climax, but he was caught of guard when Ian swiftly reached around, wrapping his hand around the base of the other's member and placing his thumb on the slit, effectively stopping him from cumming.

"N-No p-please Ian!" Crainer started whimpering, "I-I need to cum! Please!" he started begging as tears of pleasure started dripping down as well as a small trail of saliva. "Ian!"

Growling, Ian easily spread Crainer's legs wider and started clawing at the other's left thigh as the scent of blood was quickly driving him crazy.

A violet shudder went throughout Crainer's body at the intense sensation and arched his back while letting out a loud moan as he went through a dry orgasm, loving the mixture feeling of pain and pleasure before gasping when Ian suddenly sat back on his heel while pulling Crainer on his lap, facing away from him.

"MM!" Crainer moan out as Ian was pushed in deeper than before and leaned back against the older's shoulder, panting hard. "M-More" the smaller whimper out as he was violently trembling.

Quickly gripping onto Crainer's left hip, Ian started thrusting up, forcing Crainer to bounce at each thrust while quickly pumping him with another hand.

"AHH! YES!" Crainer screamed out in pleasure as he was quickly clenching and un-clenching his fists as well as clawing at Ian's stomach and bouncing faster as he quickly reached towards his third climax.

Growling in pleasure, Ian quickens his pace as he was quickly getting close to his climax, but was determined to make Crainer cum first.

Ian soon lean down, biting Crainer's shoulder hard and slightly pushed his thumb into the slit as well as hitting his prostate, which triggered his climax causing Crainer to scream himself hoarse as he tensed up and cumming on both Ian's hand and on his own stomach which his cum was quickly dripping down to his thighs. Letting out a muffled moan, Ian clawed at Crainer's hip as he thrusts up one last time before cumming inside.

As the blissful pleasure was slowly replaced with a numbing feeling, Crainer became limp against Ian while panting hard as Ian slowly pulled away from the smaller's shoulder before smirking.

**"Good~" **Ian coos out, smirking as Crainer shakily let out a breath before slowly nodding, "Y-Yeah"

Soon Ian easily untied the other's wrists before pushing him onto his stomach and pulled out, making Crainer shiver with a soft moan from the sensation, and quickly untied the barbed wires from Crainer's ankles.

"H-How bad did I-I bleed?" Crainer asked the other. Humming, Ian looked over the smaller before smirking, **"Not that bad, though you started bleeding a bit"** he commented as he was watching the mixture of blood and cum dripping down the smaller's entrance before starting licking all the cuts and slowly healing them.

"Mm...you should try harder" Crainer sleepily mutter as he relished the feeling of the pain from the cuts before slowly falling asleep to Ian's touches.

Hearing the smaller's soft snores, Ian moved up and placed a gentle kiss on Crainer's neck, smiling at the sound of other's soft moan from it before continuing where he left off.


	13. Day 12 - Pet Play - Merome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh, this is like an AU of Jerome being a submissive/slave and Mitch being either royalty or a wealthy person whom owns Jerome so yeah
> 
> Also a little hint of a praise kink and master/slave stuff so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

The Bacca let out a soft purr as he felt his Master lightly scratching the spot behind his left ear causing him to rest on his Master's leg, enjoying the pleasant sensation. Soon he felt another hand under his chin, lifting his head a bit to face his Master whom was smiling which made the Bacca happy to see his Master happy.

"Such a good boy~" his Master coos out as he started stroking the Bacca's cheek causing them to purr out louder and his tail wagging. "And do you know what good boys deserve~" once hearing that, the Bacca's ears quickly flickered forwards realizing what was about to happen and quickly nodding.

Instead of saying anything, his Master simply lean back against the chair which gave the Bacca the signal making him lean forwards. Placing his hands on his Master's waistband, he hooked his fingers into his pants and easily pulled them down enough to free his Master's harden member.

Seeing the tip already leaking, the Bacca instantly lean close and ran his tongue along the slit hearing a moan from above before feeling the same pleasant sensation on the back of his left ear causing him to purr loudly. "Ngh...good boy~" his Master coos out making the Bacca puff up from the praise and soon started suckling the tip while running his tongue along the slit, sometimes pushing into the slit causing his Master to let out a louder moan and shivering a bit before placing both hands on the Bacca's head, scratching behind both ears.

Letting out a moan, the Bacca soon started moving down, slowly deep throating the other and slowly bobbing his head back back and forth while sucking a bit.

Groaning out, his Master suddenly thrusts up a bit causing the Bacca to flinch a bit from the sudden movement before easily relaxing his throat, letting his Master move at his pace. "Suck harder" his Master softly demanded while running his nails along one of the spots behind the Bacca's ear, making him moan out before doing what his Master asked as more pre-cum filled his mouth.

Soon enough he heard his Master letting out a loud groan before instantly having his mouth filled with thick cum causing him to quickly swallow, making sure to not let a single drop go to waste. The Bacca let out a loud purr of pleasure when he felt his Master continually scratching the back of his ear.

"Good boy~" his Master coos out as the Bacca soon pulled away panting hard before starting to nuzzle the other's free hand, purring louder.


	14. Day 13 - Spanking - Ghostlox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another post written oneshot so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"TY!"

The smaller male quickly jumped when he heard a yell upstairs and instantly knew that Ghost found out of what he did and quickly jumped off of the couch and quickly hid the item in his hands behind the television, knowing that the cyborg won't search there first. As soon as he sat back down on the couch, Ghost instantly stormed into the living room, his expression was a mixture of anger and annoyance as the cyborg glared at Ty, whom tried to look innocent.

"Where is it" Ghost asked with anger in his tone as he glared at the smaller male. "Where's what?" Ty asked in a innocent tone along with a slight pout which only made Ghost glare harder, not buying the innocent card. "Where did you put my headphones?" Ghost hissed out, making the solar panels on him glow a bit.

Ty fought down a smirk as he looked away, "I don't know where they are" he simply said before looking back to the angry cyborg, feeling the corner of his mouth twitching, "You need to stop be so careless with your stuff Ghost" he told him.

After saying that, Ghost suddenly snapped and, before Ty could react, grabbed the back of Ty's shirt and a few seconds later, the smaller male found himself bend over Ghost's knees, still feeling the cyborg holding him down by the back of his shirt. Ty's face started to turn bright red when he felt cool fingers slip under the edge of his pants before feeling them being pulled down.

"H-Hey!" Ty let out a yelp as he started to squirm, trying to get off of the other's knees before he suddenly stop moving and let out a loud moan along with a loud slapping sound and a few seconds later, he felt a stinging pain on his ass. "If you are going to act like a child then I'm going to treat you like one" Ghost simply told him in a firm tone making Ty slightly shiver from the tone but turned his head back, glaring at the cyborg. "Fuck off" Ty spat out before letting out a yelp when Ghost spanked him again, harder than before, "Now now Ty~" Ghost slowly smirks as he lightly rub the red spot, "I just want to know where you hid my headphones" the cyborg said.

Ty let out a low growl, quickly shaking his head not giving up, "I'm not telling" the smaller male said almost in a childish tone but due to him looking away, he didn't notice Ghost shaking his head and his smirk slowly growing bigger before his lifted his hand.

**SLAP**

"ACK!" Ty let out a yelp as he felt another smack before feeling another one and another one.

After a few minutes, Ghost stopped and looked down to see the skin bright red much to his pleasure before looking at Ty's face.

The smaller male had an expression of a mixture of pain and pleasure though mostly pain while biting his bottom lip and his eyes were slightly teary.

"Are you going to tell me?" Ghost simply asked while lightly slapping his ass, receiving a low groan before seeing him slowly shaking his head. "Not....telling..." Ty managed to say between pants before moaning a bit, feeling the other's cool fingers brushing against the burning flesh, loving the way it felt.

Clicking his tongue, Ghost slightly smirk when he felt something hard poking him and knew that Ty was loving the treatment even though he said otherwise.

"Lets see how long you'll last~" Ghost slightly sang before raising his hand.

**SLAP**

The treatment only lasted for nearly ten minutes when Ghost stopped, leaving Ty's ass dark red with some faded hand-prints. Ty was also fully hard and leaking pre-cum along with slightly drooling from the rough treatment and clawing the couch, "P-Please Ghost" Ty whine out as he started humping against Ghost's leg, trying to find some relief but cried out when Ghost pinned his hips down, stopping him.

"You just need to tell me~" the cyborg coos out with a small sadistic smirk as he pinched the bright red flesh making Ty moan out before whimpering.

Ty barely managed to catch his breath before turning his head to the television, "I-It's back there" he finally admitted as the cyborg looked to where he said and suddenly pushed Ty onto the couch, standing up and walked to the television, looking behind it.

"Mm...thank you Ty" Ghost said as he picked up his headphones before walking back to the couch, placing the headphones on the coffee table and moved over Ty.

"Now for your reward~"


	15. Day 14 - Biting/Marking - Skyhds90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one and probably not that great but yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"Come on Simon, aren't you getting hot in that shirt?" Bodil asked his friend as he swam up to the edge of the pool before pulling himself and sitting next to Simon whom was wearing swimming shorts that reach down to his knees and a light grey shirt which was being covered in sweat.

Scowling a bit, Simon slightly kicked some of the water out. "I'm fine like this" he told the older while ignoring the way his shirt was clinging to him, determined to push through the heat. "You sure?" Bodil said, dragging out the 'u' word as he nudged Simon a bit slightly irritating him a bit. Letting out an annoyed growl, Simon soon faced away from him, not saying anything since there was a reason that he won't remove the shirt.

**(Flashback)**

_"Ngh~"_

_Simon let out a soft moan as he felt Sky biting down on his collarbone, leaving another mark after they had finished having sex._

_Normally, Simon didn't mind helping his boyfriend with the rutting, he completely enjoyed how rough Sky can get and he didn't mind about the bite marks, even though some of the bite marks had bled when Sky bit too hard but the only thing that truly bothered Simon was how long it took for the marks to heal and fade away. More annoying that he couldn't heal them himself mostly because of Sky's brine powers tend to cancel out his own magic in that department. So Simon was forced to keep them covered until they finally heal up._

_After finishing leaving mark on the collarbone, Sky started to move down leaving a trail of bite marks causing Simon to shiver and moan a bit._

**(Flashback End)** _   
_

Feeling his eye twitching a bit at a throbbing feeling on his hip where one of the bites were, Simon suddenly pushed Bodil forwards, knocking him into the pool.

"Yeah, I'm sure" he said while rolling his eyes when Bodil started laughing and coughing when he broke surface.


	16. Day 15 - Breeding Mount/Immobilization - Setolox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh even though October had ended, I'm still going to try to finish this book and stuff
> 
> Some chapters might seem rushed so I'm sorry for that and stuff
> 
> Enjoy

Seto let out a loud mewl when he felt a hard nip on the back of his neck, receiving a low growl from the man above him before having his upper body pressed down harder on the sturdy desk, making it harder for the sorcerer to move.

From the way Ty was acting gave Seto the idea that mating season had finally started for the older hybrid and was slightly glad that they were in the study room since the sorcerer knew that Ty would completely mess everything up in the room with his wings and tails.

Even when he's kneeling down on the sturdy desk with his lower half upward along with the older male keeping him pinned down, Seto didn't really mind Ty being in complete control during his mating seasons.

"Mine" Ty said in a low growl causing Seto to shiver form the tone but before he could say anything, Seto suddenly let out a loud moan when Ty forced himself in while gripping Seto's thigh with one hand and tightly gripping the other's right hand. The sorcerer let out a moan of pure pleasure, and was secretly glad that he found a spell that would allow himself to self-lubricate during the mating season since he knew that there wouldn't be any foreplay between them.

The only sounds was heard was low grunts, loud moans and screams, slapping sounds and slight scrapping sounds which came from the desk.

"MM! TY!" Seto nearly screams out as he started cumming, quickly staining the surface of the desk which quickly triggered Ty's orgasm causing him to thrust in as deep as he could before cumming inside causing both men to moan out. Letting out a low growl, Ty kept rutting against Seto through his orgasm making the sorcerer moan out between pants while trying to regain some of his energy since he knew that the hybrid was far from finished.


	17. Day 16 - Drunk Sex - Ssunkipz

The door was slammed open as two men stumbled into the room while letting out happy giggles as they made their way to the bed. But halfway there, one of them suddenly tripped over their feet causing them to quickly fall onto the bed, dragging the other man down in which revealing them on the bed with the smaller male laying on their back and the bigger male barely stopped himself and was simply hovering other the smaller male. Both men stared at each other for a few seconds until they started giggling again.

Laughing a bit, Husky simply pushed Ian off of him and onto his side before sitting up and wiping some of the stray tears from his eyes which caused by laughing too much. Soon his laughter died down enough for Ian to sit up and suddenly remembered that he brought a bottle with him and looked down to see the same bottle next to the bed, luckily not broken from the fall. The older male quickly reached down to grab the bottle, not noticing the way Husky was eyeing him, before sitting back down and turning to the Mudkip with a grin.

"W-Want **_-hic-_** to try something?" Ian asked Husky while showing him the bottle of tequila making the Mudkip grin a bit, realizing what was about to happen. "W-Without the**_ -hic- _**salt and lime?" He asked while tilting his head in an innocent way, well as innocent as he could while being drunk. The grin slightly grew as Ian reached into his jacket pocket for a few seconds before showing Husky a slice of lime and a small salt shaker, "I got them here" the older simply said making the Mudkip grin a bit before giggling a bit.

Suddenly Husky started to slowly unbutton his dress shirt, sometimes stumbling between buttons while Ian was watching him with a hungry glint in his eyes. After removing his shirt, Husky laid onto the bed followed by Ian moving forwards and sitting between the other's thighs, placing the items beside the Mudkip and started wetting his thumb for a few seconds before rubbing it along the spot near the edge of Husky's pants below the navel, making the smaller giggle from the ticklish feeling, before pouring some salt on the wet spot. Once he thought it was good enough, Ian soon grabbed the slice of lime and lightly pressed it against Husky's lips whom quickly understood of what the older was asking and slightly bit down onto the slice before grinning at Ian. Soon the older grabbed the bottle, easily opened it and started to pour the tequila on Husky's chest, from his navel up to his neck, making the Mudkip shiver from the slight coldness and feeling as some of the drink was seeping down to the side.

Seeing everything was set, Ian gave Husky a small smirk before quickly leaning down and started licking the salt up, taking his sweet time as Husky started moaning from the sensation before wrapping his legs around Ian's chest. Once he licked up all the salt, Ian started lapping up the tequila from the navel and slowly made his way upwards, making slightly slurping sounds and sometimes sucking on different areas, leaving bright red bite marks making Husky moan louder and was tightly gripping onto the pillow. Once he reached Husky's neck, Ian started leaving more bite marks while lapping up the rest of the drink making Husky impatiently groan before reaching down and tightly grips onto Ian's upper arms.

Once he was satisfied, Ian soon moved up and kissed the smaller, making him moan and kissing back. Soon Ian forced his tongue in, making the Mudkip moan from the 'intrusion' and grabbed the slice before pulling away, leaving them both panting until Ian reached up and spat out the slice on his hand, revealing most of the juice sucked out. Husky let out a drunken giggle before slapping the slice away before pulling Ian back, kissing him once more which the older quickly kissed him back as the kiss became lustful.

Between kisses, Ian quickly undressed himself before quickly pulling Husky's pants down, but only freed one leg since the couple were becoming inpatient.

"Ah~ Yes" Husky moan out in pleasure as Ian swiftly pushed in, groaning a bit.

Luckily the Mudkip didn't need to wait since the alcohol numbs the pain, "M **_-hic-_** Move" Husky demanded while tangling his fingers through Ian's hair, making him groan in pleasure before slightly lifting Husky's legs up a bit, gripping the back of his knees for better leverage and soon started to move at a slow pace at first before moving faster and harder until the room was filled with screams, moans and loud groans.

Though it didn't take long for the both of them to reach their climax; with Ian cumming inside and Husky cumming between them, making themselves even more sticky.

Panting a bit, Ian suddenly fell down beside Husky while the Mudkip was tightly holding onto Ian as they were completely drained and it didn't take long for them to pass out without bothering to clean themselves up.


	18. Day 17 - Sensory Deprivation/Temperature Play - Cranklez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda did two prompts in one so yeah xD
> 
> Enjoy

The only thing he could hear was his own heart beating in his ear while feeling shivers of slight fear and anticipation of what was about to happen making him tighten his grip on the chains of the handcuffs.

Currently, Crainer was laying on the bed, on his back with his hands chained to the headboard along with a cloth wrapped around his eyes, blindfolding him and wearing noise-cancellation earbuds.

Soon he started to lick his lips from nervousness with each passing second. He thought about calling out for a second but quickly decided against it before sighing a bit as he tried to calm his nerves._ 'I wonder what Jordan got pl-'_ Crainer's train of thought was instantly interrupted when he felt a slightly cold hand brush against his stomach, making him gasp and flinch a bit from the slight coldness. The Dane soon started to squirm a bit when feeling the cool hand slowly moving from his stomach and up to his chest, slightly brushing against his left nipple causing Crainer to softly moan with a shiver. Soon he felt a finger circling his left nipple causing shivers to shoot throughout his body, "Ahh~" Crainer softly moan out from the sensation before suddenly whining when the finger disappeared.

"J-Jordan!" Crainer cried out in slight frustration at the slight teasing until he felt a sharp pain on his left hip making him moan out, taken by surprise from the hit.

Due to his sense of sight and hearing, his sense of touch had increased to the point of being sensitive to any kind of touch.

Crainer let out a soft hiss as he felt a finger lightly rubbing the burning flesh for a few moments until he suddenly felt something pressed against his inner right thigh and it only took him a second to quickly realized that whatever was pressed against his skin was heating up enough to make him yelp in slight pain with a hint of pleasure.

"Ah!" he cried out while squirming a bit until the scorching heat died down enough, making it more bearable before letting out a moan as he felt the item slowly moving up his thigh, moving dangerously close to his hardening member only for Crainer to whine out when the heat was pulled away. "Jordan" he groan out, slightly desperate for the heat to come back only to let out a startled squeak when he felt something icy cold pressed against his chest, close to his right nipple. It took him a few seconds to realized that the icy cold item was a ice cube.

Soon he felt the ice cube slowly circling his right nipple making him arch his back a bit at the feeling while shivering a bit from the coldness.

"Ngh~ Ahhh~" Multiple moans and squeaks slipped through his lips as he felt the ice cube rubbing against his right nipple while feeling the same heat rubbing against his sensitive spots causing the heat in his stomach to quickly grow but before he could reach his climax, both of the hot and cold sensation stopped making Crainer groan out from the loss.

"P-Please Jordan" he begged out while squirming a bit and tugging on the handcuffs before quickly gasping when he felt a strong grip on his right upper leg and something rough brushing against his left leg, spreading his legs. Before Crainer could say anything, he quickly tensed up when he felt, what it feels like, another ice cube pressed against his entrance causing his face to heat up.

Feeling a warm hand stroking his right side made Crainer relax a bit enough for the ice cube to be pushed him once again making the Dane tense up again while letting out a moan while shivering a bit. _'Feels weird'_ he thought while slightly scrunching his nose a bit as he started wiggling his hips a bit to get used to the coldness before gasping as he felt a warm hand suddenly stroking him at a fast pace.

Due to being over sensitive at the touch quickly pushed Crainer over the edge and let out a loud moan, instantly cumming. The climax was intense enough for Crainer to be in a daze for a few minutes and barely noticed his blindfold being removed instantly making him close his eyes a bit from the sudden light which followed by the ear buds being removed, instantly hearing Jordan gently cooing in his eye.

"Just relax~" he coos out while freeing Crainer's hands before pulling him close, chuckling a bit at the smaller's dazed expression.

"So how was that?"

"Uhhh....c-can we try that again next time"


	19. Day 18 - A/B/O - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another post written oneshot since it fits the prompt so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

**(Crainer POV)**

I knew I was forgetting something.

I forgot to refill my suppressant pills and, since I don't have a mate yet, this heat is one of the worst one yet, since I don't have my pills to control it.

I let out a mix of a whine and a moan as another heat surge through my body, making me claw the bed underneath me. "D-Dang it" I muttered, feeling myself shake even more, I'm really glad that there's no Alphas nearby, or it would be very bad.

"Oooh~" I groan out loudly as I felt my natural lubricant slowly drip down my inner thighs.

'_This is going to be a long week' _I thought to myself as I let out another whine.

**(Third POV)**

It was at mid noon as Ian was walking along the road to Crainer's house, wanting to confront him for not meeting up with him earlier. "Crainer better have a good reason for not meeting up" Ian mutters under his breath as he got closer to Crainer's home area.

He took a few more steps when he suddenly stopped when he smelled something very sweet. He let out a low growl and his pupils became smaller as his instincts slowly took control and started following the scent.

'_Must Find Scent' _that was all he thought as he got closer to the scent and stood in front of a door and started banging on it.

**(Crainer POV)**

I jumped in fright when I heard banging on my front door._ 'An Alpha' _I thought scared after catching their scent and started shaking a bit. Shaking my head, I curled up in a ball, hoping that whoever was outside would come in. _'Ian please help' _I silently called out, slowly tearing up.

After what is seems like an hour, but really a few minutes, I heard the banging stop, which made me relaxed a bit, hoping that the person outside had left, but then my heart dropped in horror when I heard the front door slowly open.

Panicking, I weakly, but quickly got out of bed and stumbled towards the bedroom door and shut it, hoping to stop the person. Whimpering, I let out a shiver when I felt something warm seep down my leg, being near an Alpha is making my body tremble even more and producing more natural lubricant, making me groan. "Nya~" I groan, leaning against the door. I barely heard the person let out a growl; he must have caught my scent.

"Crainer"

I gasp, recognizing that voice. "I-Ian" I called out, stuttering. _'What is heck is he doing here' _I thought, panicking a bit. "Open the door" I heard him ask me in a demanding tone, which made me swallow my spit nervously, _'That sound so sexy coming from him' _I thought, blushing bright red. Then I shook my head, now was not the time for that.

"P-Please l-leave Ian" I stuttered more, hoping that he'll leave, but my hopes were crushed when I heard him growl louder, which sent more shivers down my spine and heard him trying to open the door. "Open the door" he growled, started banging on the door, which frighten me and I quickly backed away to the corner of my room and said down, curled up in a ball.

I quickly covered my head as the door was slammed opened and footsteps were heard. I let out a small whimper from fear, shutting my eyes tightly.

**(Ian POV)**

I slowly came to my senses as soon as I pushed my instincts away, giving me a somewhat clear mind. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to push away my instincts farther away when I heard a low whimper, causing me to open my eyes.

I silently gasp when I saw Crainer sitting in the corner, curled up in a ball, in only his boxers and I let out a small growl when I heard him quietly sobbing.

I quickly moved towards him, sitting beside him and pulled him onto my lap, holding him close and smiled a bit when he let out a cute squeak. "Shh" I cooed at him, gently nuzzling against his neck, taking in his scent then bit my bottom lip, restraining myself. _'He's in heat' _I thought then promised myself to protect him from other Alphas that might try to get to him.

I smiled a bit more when I felt Crainer slowly relax and started leaning against him, lightly panting._ 'It must be painful for him' _I thought, gently rubbing his back, hoping that might help him, but stopped when he let out a soft moan and started squirming around, sometimes lightly grinding down against me, making me growl softly.

"C-Crainer" I called out, moving my hands down, tightly gripping his hips, making him stop and trying to stop the urge to take him. He let out a whine and looked at me, panting a bit more, "S-Sorry Ian" he replied, "I-I can't help it" he whined, gripping my shirt tightly. I growled and slowly moved my hand down, groping his ass, which he let out a loud gasp.

Smirking, I started leaving butterfly kisses across his neck, causing him to moan louder and move his head a bit, giving me more room.

**(Third POV)**

Crainer started moving around a bit before stopping, straddling on Ian's lap, panting and moaning. "Ohh~" he moan loudly, leaning his head back as Ian started licking and nipping at his neck, looking for his sweet spot.

He suddenly let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan and pressed himself against Ian, signaling him that he found his sweet spot and started biting and sucking on the spot, but not hard enough to leave any marks. "P-Please" Crainer begged, reaching up and roughly gripped Ian's hair, causing him to growl in pleasure, "Please what?" Ian asked, smirking and looking up at him, causing Crainer to blush and looks away.

Ian smirked and growled a bit louder, which set shivers down Crainer's spine. "You got to tell me what you want" Ian purred, lightly kissing his neck, making him shiver more.

**(Crainer POV)**

'_Fuck...this feels so good' _I let out a whimper, tightening my grip on his hair when I felt him lightly bit my shoulder and blushed when I heard him laughing softly.

But do I want to mate with him? I mean, he's my best friend and I have a crush on him, but I don't know if he likes me back or he's only doing because he was affected by my heat. I slowly tear up from that thought.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when I felt hands against my cheeks. Looking down, I saw Ian looking up at me with concern in his eyes, "Crainer what's wrong?" I heard him ask me in a worried tone as he gently wipe away tears, I haven't realized that I started crying.

**(Ian POV)**

I gently wipe away his tears, _'Did I pushed him too far' _I thought to myself, worried.

Pushing away my urges, I gently pulled Crainer into a hug, comforting him. I quietly growled in slight anger at myself when I heard him sobbing softly.

After a few minutes, I heard him slowly stop and I gently lift his head up, making him look at me. "Did....I pushed you too far? Want me to stop?" I asked him, wanting to know. If he says yes then I'll stop, but I wouldn't leave him alone, he would be weak and defenseless because of his heat.

He rapidly shook his head, "N-No! It's just....a-are you doing this b-because of m-my heat?" he stuttered quickly looking away. Sighing, I pulled him close, "No Crainer, even though you smell so good, I would never use you like that, you're my best friend and.....I love you" I said then mutter the last part, looking away.

"R-Really" I heard him ask and turn to look at him, nodding. "Yes" I answered, smiling softly. He smiled back and he started leaning in, so I leaned in as well, gently kissing him.

**(Third POV)**

It started out as a sweet and gentle kiss, showing love for each other through the kiss then it started becoming hungry and passionate. Crainer started grinding down on Ian, letting out a loud moan, causing Ian to let out a growl and gripped his hips tightly.

"Crainer" he growled lustfully at him and roughly grinds up against him, making the omega moan loudly. Ian slowly stood up and carried Crainer to the bed and gently placed him down before moving over him, kissing him again.

Crainer hummed and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck. Pulling away, Ian looked over him with a smirk, which caused Crainer to blush and started covering himself, but Ian stopped him. "Don't, you're beautiful" he said to the omega and leans down, kissing him again and Crainer kissed him back.

**(Ian POV)**

As I was kissing him, I felt him pulling at my shirt, meaning that he wants it off, so I pulled away, smirking when he let out a whine and removed my shirt. "Better?" I asked him, still smirking and saw him staring at my chest, blushing. "Like what you see Crainer?" I asked him, gently rubbing his sides.

He let out a moan and nodded, "Y-Yes" he stuttered, which was cute and leans down, kissing his neck and found his sweet spot again and suddenly bit down hard enough to mark him. He suddenly let out a loud gasp and then I felt his body heating up even more and becoming limp letting me have control.

I gently pulled away from his neck and kissed him again, which he kissed back. I moved my hands down, removing his boxers, stopping when I heard him whine a bit. "Shh....I'll be gentle" I softly cooed at him, kissing his cheek. He slowly nodding, "O-Okay" he stuttered. I could still feel him tensed up, so I started rubbing his sides and kissing his neck, trying to calm him down.

During my gestures, I felt his body slowly relaxing and started hearing him letting out soft moans, which made me go a bit hard. Then I chuckles a bit when I felt him trying to pull down my pants with his feet. "Shh...." I coos at him, gently pinning his legs down, making him whine louder, but I leans down, kissing him, which he quickly kissed back.

_'He's getting impatient'_ I though with a small smirk before pulling away, making him whine, but didn't move, simply looking up at me.

**(Crainer POV)**

I let out a loud groan, knowing that he's going to tease me. So I lean back against the pillow, trying to myself down, which it didn't work that well.

I guess I wasn't paying attention because one second I felt something move under my knees and the next thing I knew, I was instantly on my stomach and something heavy on my back.

I barely let out a squeal of surprise when I felt Ian starting to roughly bite and suck on my neck, making me let out loud moans and before I realize, I was pressing back against Ian and felt something hard poking, which sent shivers of excitement down my spine.

**(Third POV)**

The Omega let out a loud gasp when the Alpha suddenly pushed two fingers in the Omega's entrance and quickly stretching him and let out a growl when the Omega started moaning and squirming a bit, but stopped when the Alpha bit down hard, making the smaller male whine out.

After feeling it was enough, the Alpha pulled his fingers out and quickly pulled the Omega up onto his hands and knees and spread his legs a bit. The Omega let out a loud whine and pushed himself back against the Alpha, but yelps when he felt a hard smack on his ass.

"Shhh...." the Alpha cooed out, rubbing the spot, making the Omega softly moans out, gripping the sheets behind him. "P-Please" the smaller male started begging.

The Alpha let out a pleased grin and grips the Omega's hips before starting to push in, groaning at the sudden heat and tightness while the Omega letting out a drawn out moan of pleasure and leans down, pressing his face against the pillow, biting into it.

Growling, the older male reached down, gripping the Omega's hair, pulling his head up. "I want to hear you" he growled in his ear, making the Omega whimper a bit, but quickly nodding then the Alpha released him and pushed in until he was all the way in.

Crainer had never felt so full in his life and he let out a hum when he felt Ian placing light kisses along his spine, happy that Ian was caring enough to wait for the small male to adjust to the new feeling.

"G-Go Ian!" Crainer started saying, feeling his heat taking control and gripping the sheets tighter, leaving small tears.

Gripping his hips tight, Ian started thrusting in and out slowly, trying not to hurt the male beneath him while shaking violently, trying to control his own primal urges.

The slow and gentle movement was slowly driving Crainer crazy and soon enough, he was pushing against Ian's thrusts and reached back, gripping the Alpha's hair roughly, making the older growl in pleasure. "You should be careful" Ian let out a low growl, moving his left arm up and wrapped it around Crainer's chest, holding him close. Letting out a whimper, Crainer slightly pulled again, earning a louder growl. "I-I don't care....." Crainer moan out, pressing back more.

Ian let out a growl as his instincts soon took over and quickly leans over, sinking his teeth into Crainer's neck, making him yell out in pain and pleasure and started moving faster and harder, quickly turning Crainer into a moaning mess.

"AHHH!" Crainer let out a scream of pleasure when he felt a shiver go up his spine, which Ian instantly knew that he hit his prostate before slowly stopping and spread his legs wider, which Crainer let out a loud whine, but lets him.

Smirking, Ian tightens his grip on the smaller's waist, keeping him place before thrusting in deep, hitting his prostate at every thrust.

Crainer choked back a moan, feeling his prostate being hit and quickly reaching towards his climax, which he let out a loud whine and tried to hold it back.

Feeling him tightening, Ian let out a low growl and moved his hand down, gripping the smaller's member, whom let out a squeak and started pumping him in tune with his thrusts.

"I-Ian! S-Stop!" Crainer whined, squirming a bit and tried to push his hand away, but gasp when Ian bit down harder, which Crainer felt something warm dripping down his neck, which made him stop. Crainer was shaking violently as he was slowly loosing control because of the constant abuse on his prostate and the fast movement on his member. Then he inhaled sharply when he felt something bigger pressed against his entrance and knew that Ian was close as well.

Ian let out a growl and pulled Crainer close and grinds against him, trying to push his knot inside. The Omega let out a loud moan and started clawing the sheets more, slowly shredding them and suddenly let out a scream when Ian pushed his knot in, which triggered Crainer's climax.

"IAN!!" Crainer screamed out as he was cumming while violently shaking from the intense pleasure. Ian moaned louder as he was cumming inside and held Crainer close.

Ian slowly pulled away from his neck, finishing marking him and started licking the blood off while Crainer let out a soft moan, his body oversensitive.

Suddenly feeling tired, Crainer's arms quickly gave out and he passed out.

Xxxxxxx

**(Crainer POV)**

I let out a low hum when I was slowly waking up and felt my body sore, but it's a good kind of soreness.

Then I felt warmth on my back and waist, which I looked back to see Ian asleep and holding me close, making me smile.

'_So we're mates now'_ I thought as I reached out and lightly touched my neck, feeling the mark there, then I noticed that I was clean, but I thought that Ian cleaned it up after I passed out and the second thing that I noticed that Ian haven't pulled out yet, making me blush a bit.

Humming more, I leans back against Ian's chest, closing my eyes to slowly fall back asleep and the last thing I felt was warm lips pressed against my forehead.


	20. Day 19 - Spit roasting - The Bulgarian Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, kinda tried here xD
> 
> Enjoy

Baki doesn't know how it happened but he quickly found himself in a bedroom and laying on the bed with Simon on top of him and roughly kissing him.

Soon the rough make-out was broken as Simon pulled away before leaving a trail of kisses down from Baki's jawline and down to his neck before suckling on some spots causing Baki to lean his head back while letting out moans. "W-Wait" the albino weakly said as he reached up to push the smaller away only for Simon to let out a deep growl, shocking Baki, before reaching up and harshly grabbed onto the other's hair causing the albino to let out a mewl at the roughness.

"Just enjoy it~" He heard Simon cooing in his ear before feeling him licking his earlobe making Baki moan out at the sensation, feeling his resistance breaking down.

Baki knew that he need to stop Simon before he unintentionally ruin the relationship between Bodil and Simon which he didn't want to be the reason behind it.

Baki suddenly let out a chocked gasp when Simon started palming him through his jeans, breaking his resistance down further. Soon the albino started letting out small moans and mewls when Simon soon started nibbling on his neck, creating small red bite marks while rubbing his clothed erection.

It didn't take long for Baki to quietly beg for more, making Simon smirk a bit before pulling his hand away, causing Baki to whine out from the loss of contact but the whine was quickly replaced with a gasp as the smaller male started undoing Baki's pants and swiftly lowering them along with his boxers, leaving the albino naked from the waist down in which he couldn't help, but be embarrassed.

Before he could cover himself, Baki was instantly pulled into a rough kiss in which showed how well of a kisser Simon was, making Baki melt and slowly kissing back while resting his arms on the other's shoulders.

During the kiss, as Baki moved closer, he instantly felt something hard poking his thigh which gave him a sudden idea before pulling away. Simon looked a bit confused by the action before his eyes darkens a bit with lust when Baki started lowering himself down and slowly undoing his pants, hands slightly trembling from nervousness.

Soon Simon let out a hiss from the coldness while Baki's cheeks turned dark red before shyly reached up and gripped the base, causing Simon to groan a bit, before leaning close. _'I hope I'm doing this right'_ Baki thought as he started to slowly lick the tip, instantly tasting the pre-cum which made him realized that he liked the taste which encouraged him to wrap his lips around the tip and started to slowly suck while licking the slit and using him hands to stroke the base, causing Simon to groan out at the sudden action.

Baki felt a shiver going down his spine when a hand roughly gripped the hair on the back of his head, making the albino moan from the roughness, but as he was about to take in more, Baki suddenly felt a hand touching his lower back, causing the albino to instantly pull away and looked over his shoulder before letting out a surprised gasp.

"Aww~ You don't need to stop for me" Bodil said with a soft coo while rubbing the spot on Baki's lower back. Feeling his face burning up, Baki was about to pull away when Simon's hand tightens, stopping him from pulling away. "S-Si-" Baki was about to say when he was interrupted by a low growl. Baki tried to resist only to let out a gasp when he felt cool fingers brushing against his harden member, making the albino moan out at the sensation which was quickly muffled by Simon forcing his head down.

"Mm!" Baki slightly gagged before quickly relaxing his throat while tightly gripping onto Simon's hips, making the person above groan a bit. Just as Baki was about to move his head, he quickly tensed up when he felt cool fingers slightly probing his entrance which was quickly followed by another hand rubbing the spot between his shoulder blades. "Just relax~" he heard Bodil telling him in a soft tone and along with fingers running through his hair, the albino found himself quickly relaxing against their gestures.

Soon enough, his mind became a bit hazy from lust and started focusing on the harden member in his mouth. Hearing loud groans and pants quickly encouraged him to bob his head faster and sucking harder. Just as he was about to take in more, Baki instantly pulled away, enough to free his mouth, and let out a loud moan when he felt something hard pushed into him which he quickly realized what it was.

Baki was also a bit surprised that it didn't hurt as much as he thought but it was still painful. To distract himself from the rest of the pain, Baki went back to sucking Simon off while slightly scratching his hips.

Once he was fully in, Bodil tightly gripped onto Baki's hips barely letting the albino adjust to the feeling and started thrusting in making Baki let out a muffled gasp before moaning when Simon started thrusting into his mouth after Bodil.

It didn't take long for them to create a rhythm to where Baki will always have a member inside of him, bringing him intense pleasure.

Tasting even more pre-cum, Baki bobbed his head faster and sucking harder while pushing his hips backwards to meet Bodil's thrusts. After doing the same action, it didn't take long for both Bodil and Simon to quickly cum inside Baki with loud groans. The albino let out a muffled groan before shivering a bit and quickly swallowed as much cum as he could while a small trail of cum dripped out from the corner of his mouth.

Unfortunately Baki didn't reach his own climax, but fortunately both Bodil and Simon were far from done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeh sorry for ending it there but at least I did the prompt xD
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	21. Day 20 - Sleepy Sex - Skyrome

Jerome let out a low groan as he slowly woke up due to the sunlight hitting his eyes. Tiredly moving his hand over his eyes to block out the sunlight, the Bacca rolled over onto his back and sat up while yawning a bit before starting to stretch. Once he was done, Jerome took a glance at the clock only to groan out a it, seeing that it was barely seven in the morning before looking to his side to see his lover still asleep and on his stomach.

Seeing his blanket covering him from the waist down made Jerome remember of what had happened last night and couldn't help but smile a bit before laying down, being mostly pressed against his lover's back and wrapped his arm around the other, receiving a sleepy mumble and slight movement before becoming still. Soon Jerome leaned down and buried his nose into the back of Sky's neck, taking in his scent before something suddenly twitched inside of him when he caught a familiar scent.

Arousal

_'Seems like he's having a wet dream'_ Jerome thought as he pulled away with a slight smirk before pulling the blankets away, leaving Sky fully naked and slowly moved between Sky's legs, hovering over him before starting to place soft kisses along the other's back while gripping his hips a bit.

Since they had sex last night, it was easy for the Bacca to push in with a low groan as well as causing Sky to moan out in his sleep which was enough for him to slowly wake up.

"Mm..." letting out a sleepy groan, Sky slowly woke up and opened his eyes. Despite just waking up, it only took him a second to quickly realize the pleasure shooting up his spine, waking him up even more before letting out a breathy moan and started gripping onto the pillow, he was sleeping on.

"Ahh~ Jerome" Sky moan out as he slightly moved onto his knees before burying his face into the pillow, hearing a raspy growl in his ear causing goosebumps to appear.

Instead of their usual rough sex, the sex was slow and almost lazily mostly since they both just woke up despite Jerome being awake a few moments before Sky. And added to that fact, it didn't take long for them to reach their climax.

"Ohh~" letting out a drawn-out moan, Sky quickly bit into the pillow while cumming onto the bed in which caused Jerome to let out a deep groan before thrusting in one last time, cumming inside while gripping Sky's hips.

Letting out a shiver, Sky slowly lowered his hips back onto the bed, ignoring the cum-stained sheets and slowly removed his teeth from the pillow, softly panting. Both men instantly felt tired once again and, without saying anything, Sky simply pulled the pillow close and quickly passed out while Jerome laid mostly on top of Sky and, without pulling out, quickly fell asleep as well while holding Sky close.


	22. Day 21 - Mommy kink - CaptainX33n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah since they're going to be genderbend, I'll be mentioning them as female pronouns just to make it easier to write so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"I can't believe this is happening...."

"Aww come on, its not that bad"

"Its completely bad!"

Jordan loudly exclaimed while staring at the body length mirror which showed a reflection of a woman.

The woman in the mirror have ebony hair that reached down to her mid-back with her bangs slightly sticking upwards, her eyes were slightly bigger and her breasts are at least a C cup. The second woman beside the first have brunette hair that reached down to the top of her shoulders, giving her hair a spiky look, her eyes having a slight almond shape and her breast are at least a cup or two bigger than the first woman.

"This feels so weird" Jordan groan out as she pressed her hands against her own breasts, staring at herself in the mirror with a slight miserable expression while X33n was staring herself in the mirror with a neutral expression. Jordan felt even more uncomfortable since the shirt she was wearing was a bit tight around the chest area and her pants felt a bit loose.

"Its not too bad" X33n simply stated, "We're not going to stay like this forever, just for two days" she added causing Jordan to whine out more before looking at the older woman. Without helping herself, Jordan took a glance at X33n's chest before feeling slightly self-conscious for some reason before covering her own chest and looked away. "Ugh, doesn't matter" Jordan whine out with a pout and since she was looking away, she didn't notice X33n staring at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Jordan"

The smaller woman instantly tensed up, instantly noticing the tone that X33n held and couldn't help but shiver a bit before swallowing a bit. _'Oh god, not right now'_ she thought while slowly turning to face X33n, whom have a stern expression, the same expression whenever Jordan starts to act out and needed to be 'discipline'.

"W-What" Jordan quietly mutter out before tensing up more, realizing that she said the wrong thing and saw X33n's expression darken a bit. Soon Jordan let out a silent gasp when she felt a hand quickly gripping the back of her neck, making her shiver in anticipation and looked up at the older woman.

"Jordan go to the bedroom and you better be naked by the time I get there" X33n softly said in a stern tone before letting out and Jordan instantly walk pass her and towards the bedroom.

_'That was hot'_ Jordan though to herself as she felt a slight pressure between her legs, making her a bit embarrassed.

Once she made it to the bedroom, Jordan quickly undressed herself, knowing what would happen if she was still dressed when X33n arrives and as she was removing her pants, Jordan soon started to imagine how sex will feel now that they're in a different gender.

Luckily she was fully naked when she quickly felt a soft kiss on the side of her neck, making Jordan gasp out before moaning a bit when she felt fingers tracing her stomach.

"Such a good girl~" she heard X33n cooing behind her making Jordan shiver more along with a heat growing between her legs. 'Really different, but I kinda like it' Jordan thought with a blush. "Now....let mommy take care of you~" X33n said in a sensual tone that made Jordan instantly melt before nodding.

Soon Jordan found herself laying on the bed, spread eagle and being kissed by X33n whom was kneeling in between Jordan's legs.

"Ahh~" Jordan let out a breathy moan as she felt a cool hand lightly tracing her right breast causing her right nipple to harden and the heat to grow from the pleasurable sensation. The ebony was very surprised to find herself to be extra sensitive as female.

Jordan quickly snapped out of her thoughts when something warm and wet brush against her right nipple and something pinching her left nipple making her moan out louder before looking down to see X33n licking her nipple before starting to suckle and softly biting down, quickly dragging Jordan crazy.

"Ah! Mommy!" She moan out while arching her back and gripping onto the covers. Letting out low hum, X33n soon moved her free hand down, which brought out an intense reaction.

"Ohh!" The ebony nearly screams out as she pressed her thighs together to keep X33n's hand in place while slightly thrusting her hips upwards. "Mommy! G-Getting close..." Jordan whine out as she quickly gripped X33n's hair with one hand while the older woman pulled away with a pop before moving up and started nibbling around Jordan's neck, quickly marking the skin as well as bringing more pleasure to the younger woman.

Soon X33n pushed in a second finger, slowing thrusting them in and out of Jordan while rubbing the sensitive button with her thumb in a teasing gesture making the ebony whine out before pulling the brunette close, pressing herself against the other. "P-Please let me cum mommy" Jordan started to beg while moving her hips faster as she was insanely close to her climax.

Suddenly Jordan felt X33n bite down on her sweet spot on her neck which instantly triggered her climax.

"AHH!" Jordan let out a loud pleasured scream while quickly tensed up, cumming on X33n's hand. Her climax was drawn out because of X33n slowly rubbing her sensitive button and slightly pinching her left nipple.

"Ngh~" Jordan instantly went limp and breathing heavily while recovering from the intense climax as X33n pulled away and slightly smirking down at the tired ebony before pulling her hand away, causing Jordan to shiver a bit before sighing out.

"That was hot~" X33n simply stated making Jordan blush bright red before covering her face which caused the brunette to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep that's all I'll be writing for this prompt so yeah XD
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	23. Day 22 - Massage - SGCGamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh, maybe I could have done more with the prompt but oh well
> 
> Also the crafting dead!Au so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"Ghetto stop! I need t-"

"You need to relax Nick! You've been all over the place all day and I don't want you to crash and I'm sure the others can handle everything else"

Nick let out a long sigh before smiling a bit as he let the older male drag him towards his bedroom. "So how are you going to get me to relax?" Nick asked with a slight chuckle as they entered the room before Ghetto slightly pushed him towards the bed. "Just take off your shirt and lay on your stomach" the hybrid told Nick in a nonchalantly tone, but it did made the brunet blush at the saying before doing what he asked and after removing his shirt, Nick got onto the bed and laid on his stomach while pulling a pillow close as leverage.

_'Why am I nervous?'_ Nick thought as he felt his heart beating fast as he was waiting. Soon he felt his heart beating faster when he felt the bed dip a bit before feeling Ghetto sitting on the back of his legs and slightly tighten his grip on the pillow.

"H-Have you done this before?" Nick asked Ghetto, hearing him hum out, "Never done this, but it won't be too hard" Ghetto told him in a sheepish tone.

Nick instinctively flinch when be felt warm hands pressed against his shoulder blades before wincing a bit when he felt a slight pressure. "Sorry" Ghetto quickly apologized before slowly moving his hand down to the middle of Nick's back and slightly pressed down with heel of his palm which made Nick groan out in slight pleasure and started to relax.

Seeing that he was doing it correctly, Ghetto started to apply more pressure while moving his free hand up, rubbing the spot between Nick's shoulders making the brunet groan louder.

"Mm..." humming out, pleased, Nick started to close his eyes as he felt the tension slowly fade away before starting to lightly doze away.

**(Twenty minutes later)**

"-ck wake up....Nick"

The brunet quickly woke up from his light snooze to feel himself being shaken up causing him to slightly move from his pillow. "I'm awake" Nick sleepily said before yawning a bit while hearing Ghetto chuckle from behind and soon felt the bed move a bit before seeing Ghetto's arms move next to the each side of his head making Nick blush a bit and shivering when he felt warm breath brush against the back of his neck.

"G-Ghetto?" Nick hesitantly called out as he started to shift before instantly stopping when he suddenly noticed something.

He was fully hard.

"You seem to really love that massage~" he heard Ghetto purr out, shivering a bit when he felt warm breath now brushing against his left ear, "How about I give you a more _thorough_ massage~"


	24. Day 23 - Stockings/Thigh-Fucking - Skydil40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I did okay with the first part, but idk about the second part since its my first time writing that xD
> 
> So yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"Hehe, I look good in them" Bodil said with a giggle as he was staring at himself in the mirror.

Currently, Bodil was in the bedroom alone and was wearing a pair of pastel orange-and-yellow stripped stockings that reached up to his upper thighs......and was _only_ wearing stockings.

Bodil also loves the way it feels against his skin as he lightly ran his fingers along the soft material of the stockings before starting to wonder if Sky would like the view and started to blush a bit.

Suddenly he snapped out of his daydream when he heard the front door open before instantly figuring out that Sky finally came back and started to grin.

_'Now he could see it'_ he thought as he quickly put on a large shirt that managed to cover himself before running out of the room.

He managed to no trip on the way down the stairs and once reaching down, Bodil instantly jumped towards Sky, whom let out a startled yelp from the sudden action, and tightly hugging him, wrapping his arms and legs around the older male, whom stumbled a bit before quickly regaining his footing and wrapped one arm around Bodil's waist and another arm under his ass.

"Haha, missed me that much?" Sky rhetorically asked with a grip as he started making his way to their bedroom. Instead of answering, Bodil simply tightens his grip before starting to nip his neck, making Sky groan a bit before finally making it to the room and placed Bodil down while moving over him.

"Mm?" Sky started eyeing Bodil up and down before quickly noticing the stockings and lightly ran his fingers up Bodil's leg, feeling the soft material, making him moan a bit at the soft touch. "You like?" Bodil asked Sky as he started to harden under his shirt from the light touches. Sky simply smirks before firmly gripping under Bodil's knees and lifted his legs a bit, resting them on his own shoulders.

Bodil let out a soft moan while shivering in anticipation of what was about to happen and started to slip his hand under his shirt, slowly stroking himself. He soon felt something hard poking the back of his thighs which made him grow harder and quickly gripped onto the covers beneath him as he started to moan a bit louder, which got slightly louder when Sky started to thrust against the space between Bodil's thighs.

Sky let out a low groan at the pleasurable friction and started moving faster before letting out a sudden grunt when Bodil squeezed his thighs together, tightening around Sky's harden member.

Groaning loudly, Sky tightens his grip on Bodil's knees as he started thrusting faster making Bodil moan out loudly while pumping himself in tune with Sky's thrusts which didn't take long for both of them to reach their climax.

"Ahh~" Bodil let out a drawn-out moan as he quickly came in his hand, staining the inside of his shirt before shivering a bit when he felt something warm and wet staining his inner and the back of his thighs, hearing Sky letting out a mixture of a groan and moan before leaving them panting for air.

Soon Sky loosen his grip enough to gently lower Bodil's legs, revealing his cum-stained thighs and stockings.

"You should wear them more often" Sky suddenly said with a smile making Bodil nodding back while letting out a breathy giggle before leaning up ans kissed the other.


	25. Day 24 - Window Sex - Derpkipz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah sorry for taking so long to post this part but since this was my first time writing this prompt, tbh I didn't like this prompt that much xD
> 
> But yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"Come on...just this once" Derp slightly begged as he was giving his boyfriend the 'puppy eyes'. "I kinda want to do this one time" Derp quickly added making Husky's eyebrow raise a bit at the comment before looking away, still considering it. Despite being a high chance that they might be seen, Husky found himself quickly liking the adrenaline at the thought of being caught which caused a slight twitch before hungrily licking his bottom lips and soon looked back to the smaller male.

But before Derp could say anything, he was suddenly pushed back against the window, gaping a bit as the coldness from the glass was seeping through his clothes before being pulled into a rough kiss, instantly feeling his bottom lips being bit.

"Mm~" Derp let out a moan before reaching up and lightly stroking Husky's whiskers, hearing the other let out a low growl from the sensation before letting out a louder moan when he felt hands gripping his thighs. Suddenly the kiss was broken when Derp was quickly spun around and finding himself being slightly pressed against the window, making him gasp a bit from the coldness before pressing his hands against the glass, bracing himself while letting out a soft groan as he felt hands swiftly undoing his pants before lowering them along with his boxers down to his thighs.

"Mm~" he let out a mewl when he felt Husky lightly nibbling on the side of his neck while feeling his hand moving under his shirt and pinching his right nipple making the smaller mewl louder. "F-Fish~" he moan out before yelping a bit at the sudden pinch on his hip and slightly lowered his head a bit as he heard rustling behind him before instantly biting his bottom lip when he felt something hard and quickly let out a muffled moan.

Husky let out a small hiss while slowly pushing into the tight heat before being fully in as the air around them started heating up. Slightly panting, Derp was about to beg for Husky to move, it was replaced with a loud moan when the Mudkip started moving, instantly hitting his prostate, causing pleasurable sensation to shoot throughout his body.

Suddenly letting out a louder moan caused Derp to fall to his elbows and pressing his forehead against the glass which caused the area near his mouth to fog a bit. Derp quickly let out a sharp moan when Husky thrusts in hard enough for the other to see stars causing him to start clenching his hands from both the pleasure and the heat surrounding them.

Feeling himself about to cum, Husky swiftly lean down and roughly bit down his left clothed shoulder while hooking his hand around Derp's left inner hip as leverage and slightly ran his nails down the smaller's chest, creating a sudden pleasurable sensation to shoot throughout his body, quickly triggering his climax.

"Ahh!" the smaller let out a loud moan, almost screaming as he started cumming, staining the glass white while slightly clawing the glass.

The Mudkip let out a muffled growl before thrusting in one last time, cumming inside while slightly sinking his nails in making Derp shiver from the slight pain.

Soon enough the room was simply filled with the sounds of panting along with the heat surrounding them which made them not want to move. Softly groaning, Husky slowly pulled away from Derp's shoulder before placing a soft kiss on his neck, making the smaller softly moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to finish this so I could continue on so yeah
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	26. Day 25 - Master/slave - Delitoonz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is my third time writing this ship and first time writing this as a smut and I'm sure that you guys knows who's who
> 
> So yeah
> 
> Also wanted to finish this to I can continue
> 
> Enjoy

**"Such a pretty thing~"** the Devil said with a soft coo as he was staring down at his human slave. He loves the way the other's skin flushed in rosy red and added to the pinkish, purplish bite marks littering around the neck and chest area made the sight before him more tempting. Not being able to resist, the Devil lightly traced his claw along one of the bite marks, making the human moan out while trembling from the over-sensitivity which simply made the Devil's smirk grow bigger.

**"So beautiful~"** he coos out as he slowly moves his claw down, lightly dragging the tip down the other's stomach, making the human instinctively flinch.

"P-Please..."

The plea sounded so quiet that the Devil barely heard it. **"Please what~"** he purrs out in an amused tone as he was lightly tracing the claw along the other's hip and down to his thigh, purposefully avoiding the area that the human wants to be touched. The slave let out a desperate whine, "P-Please Master, I-I need you to touch me" the human started to beg while tightly gripping onto the pillow behind his head.

Letting out a low growl, the Devil moved his hand and firmly gripped the base of the other's member, causing the slave to let out loud moan which got louder as the Devil started to leave more bite marks along the other's chest and stomach while whispering praises which made the slave shiver in pleasure by some of the praises. "M-Master!" the slave cried out as he felt himself about to cum before suddenly whining when he felt the hand disappear before being moved onto his stomach.

**"Let me hear you baby boy~"** the slave heard his Master coo in his ear before feeling something push into him causing him to let out a loud moan, feeling more pleasure than pain. Once the pain fully faded, the Devil tightens his grip on the slave's hips before starting to thrust in and out at a rough pace while leaving bites along the slave's back, whispering more praises between bites which made the human moan and scream louder.

When the Devil thrusts in extra hard, it quickly triggered the human's climax causing him to cum with a loud moan, staining the bed sheets and with the sudden tightness made the Devil let out a low growl before quickens his pace causing the slave to moan out, feeling over sensitive but kept pushing his hip back against the Devil's, meeting his thrusts. Luckily, it didn't take long for the Devil to finally cum inside the human, making the smaller gasp out from the sudden warmness before becoming limp, breathing heard.

Soon the human let out a happy purr when the Devil started rubbing his back in a smoothing way while placing small kisses along the back of his neck.

**"Good boy~"**


	27. Day 26 - Blowjob - Ssundee/CaptainSparklez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah idk what the ship name for this xD
> 
> Enjoy

"Well then....this is unexpected"

"You don't say"

"There's no need for that sarcasm" Jordan said with a groan while Ian let out an annoyed huff.

Currently both of them were trapped in a small closet with eleven inches of space between them which wasn't that much considering they were facing each other with barely any space to turn around comfortably much to Jordan's slight annoyance since he could feel the doorknob poking his left side. The reason that they were trapped was because of their friend, Crainer, wanted to troll them and had told them that they'll only be stuck there for an hour and then the door will automatically be unlocked.

"Maybe I could try again" Jordan stated as he wiggled his arm back enough to grab the doorknob before starting to use his back and hips to try to bust the door open, letting out small grunts at every hit. Though every time he bounce back, he slightly brushed against Ian just enough to cause an unusual reaction.

_'Damn it, now isn't a good time for that!?'_ Ian frantically thought as he was starting to feel his pants tightening a bit and was hoping that Jordan wouldn't notice it while trying not to make any noises.

"Ugh! This isn't working" Jordan stated with a grunt after hitting the door one last time before leaning against Ian more than usual and suddenly froze up as well as causing Ian to tense up.

A few awkward seconds passed until Jordan looked up at Ian, revealing his cheeks was colored red. "Um...I-Ian?" he stuttered out while Ian looked everywhere expect at the younger male before him, not saying anything. Though it made Jordan frown a bit, not receiving an answer before scooting closer, almost pressing himself against the older male instantly feeling him tensing up more along with a low groan. "S-Stop" Ian groan out as he was pressing himself against the wall behind him, unfortunately he barely moved an inch.

Tilting his head a bit, Jordan suddenly have any idea to help Ian, which he was secretly happy, and started to move down which instantly caught Ian's attention as the older quickly looked down at him, wide-eyed but oddly not stopping him. Luckily Jordan had enough room to sit on the back of his legs though not very comfortable but he didn't let that get to him as he shakily reached out, slightly happy that Ian couldn't see his face turning more red, and started to slowly undo Ian's pants making him groan a bit from the slight pressure before biting his bottom lips while watching the younger.

Once it was undone, Jordan started tugging both pants and boxers down enough to free the harden member which slightly slapped his cheek making him blush more as he was eyeing it. _'Okay....I can do this' _Jordan nervously thought as he pressed his hands against the wall behind Ian before leaning down and lightly ran his tongue along the slit, testing the waters before instantly hearing Ian groaning above him which caused something to stir in his chest.

Soon he started to slowly, almost teasingly, lick the slit and around it, hearing the groaning slowly growing louder.

Hissing in slight pleasure, Ian quickly bit the edge of his sleeve in hopes of keeping himself quiet before suddenly letting out a muffled groan when he felt something warm and wet around half of his member and instantly looked down to see, barely, Jordan slowly taking him in his own mouth. Ian let out a muffled moan as he was slightly hitting the wall with his other hand while fighting the urge to grab Jordan's hair to force him down.

_'Not bad'_ Jordan thought as he was slowly deep throating the other, tasting the salty taste going down his throat, making him slightly swallow a bit before starting to slowly bob his head back and forth, making sure to not chock himself while using his hand to slowly rubbing the base. "Ugh...fuck" Ian hissed out with a slight tremble making Jordan feel a bit accomplished before taking a deep breath through his nose and started to fully take in the while member causing Ian to inhale sharply followed by him roughly grabbing Jordan's hair.

Letting out a muffled moan at the tugging sensation< Jordan soon grabbed Ian's hips as leverage and soon started bobbing faster while running his tongue along the bottom and around the tip which quickly brought Ian closer to his climax. "J-Jordan" he groan out as he slightly thrust forwards, forcing Jordan to take in a few more inches which made the younger moan out, letting him.

Soon enough the wonderful sensations was too much causing Ian to quickly held Jordan still before instantly cumming with a loud groan. The younger slightly gagged from the sudden action but quickly relaxed his throat while swallowing the cum and heavily breathing through his nose.

Soon Ian started breathing heavily as his grip finally started to loosen which caused Jordan to easily pull away, panting hard while looking up at Ian. But before they could say anything, a sudden sound was heard.

** _Click_ **

"Mm?" having a slight feeling, Ian reached down, gripping the doorknob and slightly turned it as a test and soon found out that it was unlocked.

"Huh.....didn't realize that an hour had passed" Ian stated which made Jordan blush a bit, forgetting about the time limit but before he could talk, he let out a sudden yelp when he was forced up onto his feet before feeling the pressure on his lips which only took him a few seconds to quickly realized that Ian was kissing him.

Before he could react, Ian pulled away with a slight smirk which made Jordan blush even more.

"Want to head back to my place to finish~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small cliffhanger there xD
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	28. Day 27 - Tentacles - Skylox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I kinda had a bit too fun with this prompt so I might have went overboard with some details and stuff so yeah xD
> 
> Also they are already dating to not confuse anyone
> 
> Enjoy

"Are you sure we need to keep him in there?"

"I know how you feel about this, but we can't risk him possibly attack us"

Realizing that Seto was right, Ty let out a sigh as he turned his attention to one of the cells with a small frown. "So how long do you think it will take to cure him?" he asked the sorcerer in a hopeful voice. Though Seto let out a soft sigh, "To be honest Ty, I'm not sure how long it will take" he stated with a small frown which made Ty frown as well.

A few hours ago, the team (Sky, Ty, Jason and Jerome) came across a small group of squids but they immediately took care of them. But before they took out the last one, one of the squids had managed to shoot at Sky with an unknown gun before Ty got rid of the last one but nothing had happened to Sky after being shot so the team decided that it was another dud and headed back to the base.

Though after making it to the base, Sky soon started to make some pained noises and quickly collapses which caused the others to panic a bit and brought him to the medical office but within a few hours of letting him rest, Sky completely changed. Soon they had managed to capture and moved him to the cells to keep both himself and everyone safe.

**(Two Days Later)**

"You sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Jason asked Ty in a worried tone which Ty simply waved off his concerns. "I'll be okay, I just need to keep my distance" Ty said with a smile which simply made Jason more worried but decided to trust his friend and sigh out, "Alright..."

Soon enough they part ways as Ty heads towards the basement where the cells are located. Once inside, he saw that Jerome was already gone which he was a bit glad and soon sat on the bench, facing the cell. Fortunately it was one of the more nicer cells since they wanted to make Sky as comfortable as possible.

"Hey Sky" Ty started to greet the other with a smile, "Are you feeling comfortable?" he then asked while looking out for any reaction besides a blank expression.

Sky was simply standing on the other side of the cell wall while loosely holding onto the bars. Most of his skin had changed to Prussian blue while his eyes turned to inky blue along with six tentacles coming out of his back, but none of them were moving.

"I see" Ty soon sigh out, not expecting an answer and soon lean back against the wall, getting ready for his shift.

**(Three Hours Later)**

"....ugh....ow" Ty sleepily mutters out as he slowly woke up to the slight pain in his neck before lifting his head and rubbing the spot on his neck. "I fell asleep" he tiredly commented while smacking his lips together, feeling his mouth slightly dried before looking at his wrist watch, finding out that he had been asleep for three hours.

"Fuck..." he groan out as he ran his free hand through his hair before turning to the cell only to have a near heart attack.

"What!?" he nearly yelled out while panicky moving to his feet, seeing the cell inside empty. "Where did he go?" he asked himself while moving towards the cell door, quickly opening it an steps inside. "Where could he have go-ACK!" he started to ask himself when he let out a startled yelp when he was instantly grabbed by something cold which was wrapped around his neck and left wrist before quickly finding himself being thrown down onto the ground, onto his stomach. Due to the sudden lack of air, Ty couldn't react fast enough when he felt his other wrist being grabbed and both being pressed against his lower back along with the cold feeling gripping both of his ankles, keeping his legs apart.

"S-Stop!" he growls out between coughs as he started to struggle to break his hands free for a few seconds before instantly stopping when he felt the grip around his neck tighten a bit as a warning. Soon he slightly turn his head to the side to see who was pinning him down, _'Oh you sneaky little.....'_ he groan a bit, realizing who it was before quickly looking away when Sky let out a low growl.

_'Okay okay....how do I get out of-'_ "Hey!" Ty suddenly yell out in shock and surprise as he felt a hand grip his hip and lifting them up while feeling another hand being pressed against the spot between his shoulder blades, keeping his upper body pinned down. "What are you doing Sky!?" he exclaimed before quickly closing his mouth shut when he felt something poking the corner of his mouth which he glanced down to see that it was the tip of the tentacle that was wrapped around his neck. Soon Ty's face starts to heat up when he finally realized of what was going on and quickly felt both his pants and boxers being lowered which confirmed his theory.

Suddenly he let out a slight gasp when he felt a tentacle rubbing against his lower stomach before moving up to his chest, causing a small pleasurable shiver to shoot throughout his body while the tentacle was slightly holding him up. "Mm!" Ty let out sudden gag when the tip of the tentacle quickly slipped into his mouth which he instantly noticed the slight difference.

_'Why does it feels stiff!?' _Ty quickly thought before instantly tasting something sweet on his tongue which soon caused his body to heat up making him groan against the gag. As his mind starting to become hazy with lust, he barely noticed his wrists becoming free and having them pinned in front of him by Sky while the other moved over the smaller and slightly ran his cool tongue along Ty's cheek, making the smaller shiver a bit with a slight moan.

"Mine..." Sky mutters out in a low raspy tone which affected Ty in a pleasurable way.

Ty let out a muffled moan when he felt another tentacle wrapping around his hardening member, slowly pumping him which caused him to thrust his hips forwards a bit for more friction. "Mm~" Ty moans out as he unconsciously started sucking on the tentacle in his mouth which caused Sky to let out a low groan before he moved closer making Ty flinch a bit at the feeling of something hard poking him for a moment before it was pushed into him.

"Ngh!" he let out a muffled groan as the slight uncomfortable feeling, surprisingly not feeling any pain. _'Did he get even bigger!?'_ he quickly thought with a clear mind which only lasted for a few seconds before his mind became hazy.

Sky let out a deep grunt from the sensation while tightening his hands around Ty's before starting to thrust in and out in a slow pace, enjoying the way his mate felt around him as well as enjoying the noises coming out of his mate's mouth which urge him to go faster and started biting down on Ty's shoulders and back through the shirt.

"Mmm~ Ngh~" Ty moan out, growing louder as he started clawing the floor as he felt two tentacles rubbing both his nipples and other sensitive spots on his chest and stomach along with one tentacle pumping him off in a sensual manner as extra stimulation and when it was added to the intense pleasure and the heat in his stomach becoming tight enough, it quickly triggered his climax causing Ty to instantly cum, staining both the floor beneath them and the tentacle around his member while letting out a muffled scream. The man above simply let out a low moan before biting down on Ty's left shoulder, cumming a bit inside though luckily he was still holding Ty up by his tentacle when the smaller male slightly fell forwards, instantly passing out from the intense climax.

Not bothering to pull out, Sky simply rearranged themselves to where they were laying on the floor and having both his arms and tentacles around Ty, holding him close and nuzzling the back of his neck, after removing the tentacle around his neck and soon started to patiently wait for his mate to wake up once again so they could continue.


	29. Day 28 - Collar/Leash - Skybrine/Bodil666

"My my~ You look so delicious~"

**"Shut up"** the demon hissed while glaring at the other whom simply chuckles at the demon's reaction before tugging the leash forwards, making the demon lean forwards a bit while making sure that he doesn't fall down.

Currently the demon was kneeling on the floor, facing the bed and was completely naked, only wearing a leather-like collar that was loosely wrapped around his neck. He also had his wrists tied behind his back with a special handcuffs that can be detached and reattached by magic.

The brine hybrid was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the demon. He was only wearing black sweatpants that was hanging loosely on his hips and in his left hand held a simple black leash that was connected to the collar.

The hybrid's smirk slowly grew bigger as he yanked the demon closer, making him scoot closer to avoid falling forwards with a louder growl. Soon the growl was muffled when the brine simply cupped his cheek and pushed his thumb into the other's mouth, "What's wrong~ Can't take a compliment?" the brine coos out with a smirk, loving the way the demon's face turning more red before feeling teeth sink into his thumb though it simply made the brine chuckle.

"You know that your venom doesn't affect me~" the brine coos out making the demon growl at him, hating that the brine was right but kept biting down. Suddenly the demon felt a pinch on the back of his neck, making him gasp out as well as releasing the thumb in his mouth and was forced to lean back, "So you want to keep biting then?" the brine asked before instantly pulling the demon up to his feet for a moment before pulling him onto the bed.

The demon let out a startled gasp as he was roughly pulled onto the bed and landed on his knees before feeling a strong hand grip his wrist. The first clicking sound echoed throughout the room before a second click was heard a few seconds later which the demon quickly found out that his wrists were in front of him. Soon he tensed up when he felt a familiar weight slightly resting on his lower back which was quickly followed by the hard heat pressed against his thigh, faintly noticing the lack of clothing from the other.

The smaller male was about to let out a warning growl but instead let out a chocked gasp when the collar was suddenly pulled against his neck, forcing his head to lean back a bit and soon let out another gasp when he felt a hand firmly grip the base of his tail, sending shivers up his spine.

"You like that~" the brine coos out with a smirk as he slightly pinched the base of the tail causing the demon to yelp a bit before removing his hand and soon moving it up the demon's back to where his wings were supposed to be, rubbing the spot. "Come on little demon~ Let your wings out~" he purrs out as he kept rubbing the spot which was quickly driving the demon crazy.

**"F-Fuck you"** the demon managed to growl out between gasps before instantly letting out a chocked squeak when he felt a sharp pain on his hip which took him a few seconds to realized that the brine had slapped him. The older simply clicked his tongue in slight disappointment before tugging the leash back more, "So disobedient~" he coos out as he lean close, pressing his own cheek against the demon's, making him unknowingly purr. "You need to be reminded who you belonged to~" he added.

Before the demon could respond, he instantly let out a loud moan when the brine swiftly thrust in, hitting his prostate on the first try. **"Ahh!"** moaning out, the demon started clawing the bed sheets as his body was slightly spazzing out from the intense pleasure which quickly grew as the brine was moving at a fast but hard pace, drawing out many different noises from the demon.

Soon enough the demon was getting close to his climax making him moan even louder before it was interrupted by a chock when the brine pulled the leash back enough, making the other gasp for air. **"A-Ahh~"** the demon let out a chocked moan as the lack of air caused him to get lightheaded which caused the pleasure to intensify. As he was gasping for air, the demon barely noticed himself falling to his elbows making the brine groan at the suddenly change in angle but kept his pace, keeping a firm grip on the leash with one hand and started stroking the demon's tail that was wrapped around his left leg with another hand.

**"M-Master!"** the demon barely moan out as he suddenly came, staining the sheets beneath him while clawing the sheets, tearing them apart. With the intense pleasure added with the lack of air left the demon completely breathless and caused him to black out for a few minutes.

Once he finally came to, he found himself laying fully on his stomach and was resting on his arms. **"Mm..."** he softly moan out when he soon felt a tickling sensation on his side and took a glance down to see that it was the brine, softly stroking his side and noticed the comfortable weight of the other laying on top of him along with the warm cum seeping down his thighs.

The demon then let out a soft purr when he felt the other softly gripping the front of his throat followed by a light nip on his right ear, "Hopefully you realized who you belonged to little demon~"


	30. Day 29 - Incest/Creampie/Doggy Style - Ssundee/DerpSsundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in my draft folder and simply decided to edit it more before posting it and will finally finish the book so yeah
> 
> From the title, if it makes you uncomfortable then don't read it
> 
> Enjoy

The only sounds that was filling the room was the sound of skin slapping, loud moans, panting and deep groans.

"Ahh! Ohh!" Letting out loud moans between pants, the younger man tightens his grip on the pillow before him as his whole body violently trembled as the older man above him thrust into him rough enough to cause a sharp arousal to shoot throughout his body while feeling the hands on his thighs to tighten even more, most likely to create a bruise. He barely heard the other letting out a deep growl before feeling a hand move away from his thigh and being pressed against the back of his head, roughly gripping a handful of his hair and pushed his head down into the pillow which made the younger man let out a wanton moan from the rough treatment and felt his erection twitch a bit but forced himself to hold back just a bit more.

"So beautiful" the older groan out as he lowered his hand down to the back of the younger's shoulder blades, lightly running his nails along the sensitive skin while making sure to not leave any long lasting marks, drawing out more moans before pushing the other down more causing his back to create a sultry curve. The younger let out a loud gasp at the change of angle quickly finding himself getting closer to the edge against his will and let out a high pitch whine, "Ahh!" he let out a muffled scream before suddenly tensing up when he felt a rough hand firmly grip his harden member causing him to lift his head up to let out a loud squeal while starting to squirm and clawing the bed.

"Y-YES!" he cried out as he spread his legs wider and didn't take long for him to finally cum, staining the sheets beneath him. The older above him let out a loud groan before doing a few more shallow thrusts, finally cumming inside filling the other to the brim along with some seeping out. Letting out a raspy whimper, the younger became limp with only the older holding him up by the hips, still connected for only a few more seconds until he pulled out of the other, more cum seeping out of him making the younger shiver a bit at the sensation of it dripping down his inner thighs.

Despite it being forbidden, both brothers were simply content for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to finish this
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	31. Day 30 - Against The Wall - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah based on my AU which I'm too lazy to explain so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

**"You little shit!"** Ian snarled out as he harshly slammed Crainer against the wall the second they returned home, keeping a bruising grip on the other's upper arms. The human felt the air get knocked out of him and barely had enough time to regain it back before finding himself being a foot above the ground with only Ian holding him up and with the pain added to the aggressive behavior, it made the human aroused within seconds. "Why you mad?" Crainer asked in a low purr while smirking a bit as he lazily reached up and grabbed onto Ian's upper arms and loosely wrapped his legs around the other's hips. The casual attitude only made Ian even angrier and let out a deep growl while his eyes flashed jet black before a shadowy tentacle suddenly appeared and wrapped itself around Crainer's neck, squeezed down hard enough to block out most of the air which simply made Crainer let out a breathy moan and started rutting against the other's stomach.

"Ohhh~"

**"Don't act so coy, you know what you fucking did"** Ian stated in a low voice, unaffected by the other's squirming and ruts, **"I told you what would happen if you killed one of my prey again, right?"** he added with a growl as more shadowy tentacles formed before wrapping them around Crainer's legs, slowly slithering upwards towards the waistline of his pants before suddenly tugging it causing it to rip which made it easier on Ian, basically manhandling Crainer. The human found himself getting more aroused from the way he's being manhandled to the way his pants roughly scratched against the skin of his legs which made Crainer secretly glad that he wasn't wearing anything underneath his pants which made everything a lot easier.

Soon Ian became too impatient and didn't fully removed his pants and only freed one leg while leaving the pants hanging from the other leg before leaning in, pulling Crainer into a kiss immediately nipping his bottom lip drawing blood while loosening the tentacle around his neck which instantly made the human moan out in pleasure, kissing back. "Mm~!" Crainer let out another breathy moan through the kiss while tightening his grip as well as sinking his nails into Ian's arms before attempting to re-wrap his legs around the other only to let out a needy whine when he couldn't move his legs. "I-Ian~" Crainer nearly groan out in slight frustration as he kept trying to pull the other closer only to let out a gasp when the grip around his neck tightens once again, **"Shut up"** Ian growled out as he moved one of his hands down to the other's wrists and instantly pinned them against the wall since the tentacles around Crainer's legs would easily hold him up before moving his other hand down to free himself.

The human started to squirm once again while tightly gripping onto Ian's shoulder with his free hand until Ian stepped close while moving his free hand under Crainer's shirt before the human felt a sudden pain that made him let out a loud moan, quickly tensing up. Ian didn't give Crainer any time to adjust before snapping his hips back and forth, keeping it slow and deep, which made Crainer whine out in frustration from the slow pace, "C-Come o-on" Crainer whine out between pants as he tried to encourage Ian to move faster only to cry out in pleasure as the older roughly pinched his right nipple.

"Ahh!"

Despite the slow pace, the human slowly found himself reaching his climax and added with the light-headed feeling along with the sharp pain, the pleasure became mind-numbing and soon enough Crainer barely heard himself screaming out due to his heart rapidly beating in his ears before everything suddenly went dark.

Luckily Crainer was only unconscious for a few minutes before slowly waking back up and found himself slouched over Ian whom was easily holding him up while tightly gripping both his hip and thigh which the human noticed that the shadowy tentacles were gone. "Ohh!" Crainer suddenly let out a raspy moan at the sharp pleasure while weakly gripping onto the back of Ian's shirt before hearing a dark chuckle in his ear.

**"You think I'll stop after one~"**


	32. Day 31 - Aphrodisiac - Iskall85/Mumbo Jumbo

"Mumbo?" Iskall called out as he swung open the door, using the spare key and stepping inside.

It had been a few hours since Iskall last heard from his friend, and secret crush, and since it was passed lunchtime, he decided to visit Mumbo to mostly check up on him to see if he had eaten and rested since he knew that Mumbo would sometimes forget to take care of himself whenever he's in a middle of a project.

He looked around, searching for his friend before starting to explore the base a bit. He saw that the main room was empty as well as the kitchen but when he quietly checked the bedroom, Iskall was a bit surprised and worried to see it empty as well and it looked like the bed hasn't been slept in which made him worry more. _'Where is he?'_ he asked himself as he started exploring deeper into the base, making sure to check each room along the way with no results.

Before Iskall could called out to Mumbo, he suddenly saw a flash of light underneath one of the farther doors which he quickly made his way towards it and slowly opened the door to peak inside only to let out a sigh of relief. Inside the room, it looked more like an alchemist/potion room, which wasn't much of a surprise for Iskall since he knew how much Mumbo loves to experiment mostly with redstone, with the long desks along each side of the room was a bit messy with a few open books along with the brewing stand still holding bottles with the liquid inside bubbling a bit. Towards the far side of the room, Iskall finally found the one he was looking for, sitting down almost slouching over something and have the back facing the door.

A small grin started to form on Iskall's face as he fully stepped into the room and closing the door behind him while opening his mouth to speak at the same time.

"Hey Mumbo"

As soon as he was finished talking and at the same time, the sound of the door closing echoed throughout the room which caused a chain reaction. Mumbo let out a startled yelp at the sudden noise as he quickly straighten his back and dropping the items in his hands which caused whatever he was working on to explode in his face, creating a light red smoke around him.

"Mumbo!" Iskall loudly exclaimed before quickly running towards the other and firmly gripped Mumbo's left arm when he noticed the slight sway from the other, making the shorter man worry even more. In the back of his mind, Iskall picked up a faint scent of something sweet like candy as well as feeling himself becoming a bit warm but he ignored it as he was tending to his friend whom started to look a bit red as well as lightly panting. "Are you okay!? Did you get hurt?" Iskall kept asking different questions in a worried tone as he gently lowered Mumbo back onto the chair, the concern growing even more due to the other becoming more red along with sweat forming on his forehead. Mumbo only let out a breathless laugh before giving him a weak glare which wasn't effective much do to a small smile on his face, "Y-You should have k-knocked f-first" Mumbo weakly scolded him making the smaller man laugh a bit, "S-Sorry about that" Iskall apologized with a smile before it melted away.

Soon Mumbo let out a loud groan before reaching up and started loosening the tie around his neck as his breathing became more heavy. "M-Mumbo?" Iskall started to say as he reached up to help the other, thinking that taller wasn't getting enough air only to freeze up when he heard Mumbo let out a loud gasp when his hand brushed against the covered collarbone. "S-Sorry" Mumbo weakly apologized while slightly nibbling his bottom lip and trembling a bit, "I-I was e-experimenting w-with the healing p-potion b-bit I might have d-done something e-else" Mumbo managed to explain the situation between pants and groans which Iskall instantly remembered the small explosion and quickly figured out that Mumbo took most of the blast and since it was in smoke form, he probably received some of the affects from the smoke.

Iskall suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when a strong grip suddenly grabbed his shirt before being roughly pushed down onto his back and quickly followed by a weight above him. After his sight became clear, hazy due to the sudden movement, Iskall soon saw Mumbo straddling his waist while tightly gripping the collar of his shirt now heavily panting and his eyes switching between hazy and focused. "I-I'm s-sorry but i-its so hot in-in here and it h-hurts...." Mumbo stuttered out in a breathy and pained voice while squirming a bit causing Iskall to reach up, firmly gripping his hips before sitting up a bit and started nuzzling against the hollow of his neck in hopes of pushing away some of the pain.

Iskall knew that he had to help his friend but he didn't want to ruin the friendship between them but at the same time, he didn't want to leave the taller man alone to suffer so he soon made his decision.

Mumbo let out a surprised squeak as he was quickly pushed back and pinned down to the ground with Iskall kneeling between his legs and was in the middle of undoing his jacket and shirt while placing light kisses along his neck, killing some of the heat. "Ngh~" Mumbo let out a low moan before reaching up to grab onto the shorter' shoulders while hooking his legs around the other's hips.

"Just relax love and let me take care of you~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, sorry that I didn't add the smut, but I just wanted to finish this book and move on to the next one which the first one will be posted soon so yeah  
I'll probably finish this and put it on the main oneshot so yeah  
Thank you all for reading this book xD  
Hope to see you in the next one  
Piper out-


End file.
